A knights tail used to be to save a brother
by sylarbadass
Summary: What would you do to save your own brother, Logan makes the biggest Sacrifice to save Kendall and his un born child.
1. Chapter 1

**(REDID ALOT OF STUFF ON THIS STORY MADE IT BETTER I THINK. SO I AM REPLACE ALL THE CHAPTER NOW) WORKING ON TWOSIDES RIGHT NOW, BUT WILL UPDATE THIS STORY VERY SOON. THANKS TO ALL THE READERS.**

"To Save a Brother"

What would you do to save your brother? That is something I been asking myself, and I have come to the answer. Kendall you need to understand that's what I am doing I am doing for you. You are my brother, and I can't lose you. You have been looking out for me all of our lives, and I think it's my turn to save you. I couldn't save dad, and I know if you were here right now you would give me those eyes and tell me to stop blaming myself, and that's one thing I love about you. Kendall I will save you. I may not be there to share the rest of your life with you, but I will have died happy knowing that I brought you back. Kendall I love you, we have been though many things together, some of them I don't think I could have made it out alive without you. But, I know what I am doing I must save you. I know why you did it, and I thank you for it, but Kendall you shouldn't have and now I have to come to your rescue. I know you will not forgive me for what I am about to do, but in time you will understand why. We are brothers and brothers don't let each other down. You will never be alone; I will always be with you. Kendall don't you ever forget who you are, you are Kendall Rocque, my little brother, never forget that. Kendall I know this will be hard for you, but don't you dare try and bring me back. It won't work. No demon will let you, and you know that. You must move on and leave me there. Well, I must stop now, I think I might cry. I love you, I'll be seeing you soon little bro.

P.S. Don't fuck up my car and I want to be buried with my gun, if not I am coming back to haunt your ass.

Love your big brother Logan!

(Pittsburg 1987)

The rain was coming down hard, while in the distance head lights could be seen through the mist. The roam of an engine could be heard for miles. A dark shadow could been seen racing behind that black 1966 ford mustang, inching closer and closer to it. The dark shadow seems to have eyes staring right into the car. Inside the car a man and a woman shake with fear, "They are gaining on us!" the woman yells to her husband. "Challen grab the baby!" the man yells back at his wife, "We have to lose them before we reach the devils gate." The rain starts to come down even harder, the car starts to speed up, trying to lose the dark shadow only to be caught again. "Faster!" The woman yells to her husband, the man reaches for is phone, "Do it now!"

(Twenty Three years later)

In the wood a gunshot could be heard in the darkness of night, I man screams out. "Kendall! Noooo! Kendall!" In the light of the moon a body lays still a pond the ground. Another gunshot rings out of the darkness, a dark figures falls to the ground. A young man runs to the fallen body laying still a pond the ground. "Kendall! The young dark haired man grabs the body up, "Kendall come on, please you can't be! Not like this." Logan garbs Kendall up and brings him to his chest. "Kendall, please, you can't leave me, I can't lose my brother." Tears start to fall down the young man face. "I can't do this on my own, I need you! Please Kendall come back to me." The young man yells, minutes past as Logan holds Kendall, "I will not lose you not like this Kendork come on baby brother open your eyes." The young man declares, "I won't lose you Kendall, I can't."

Logan drives to a place, a place with four sides, a place that will take his soul, and a place where he knows Kendall will be saved. The cross roads, Logan walks to the middle of the road and kneels down with a box in hand, placing the box under the dirt. He waits and waits for a woman to appear. But, no one comes. "Come on you red eyed bitch! I know your here! Come to me now!" Logan screams to no one. Time seemed to be standing still waiting in the darkness. "Well, well, look who we have here?" a voice comes from the darkness. A woman with dark black hair walks out. "Logan Rocque here to beg for his little brother life?" felled with rage Logan turns to face the demon. "Bring him back now!" Logan demands to the demon. "I will do no such thing." the woman tells him. With anger and sadness in his heart Logan walks up to the woman and puts a knife to her neck. "Why are all you demon such asses? You will bring him back to me or I will spend your ass back to the pit!"

"You know Logan that isn't any way to treat a lady."

"If you were a lady them maybe I would treat you like one, now bring him back to me." Logan yells to the demon bringing the knife closer to her. "I will bring him back Logan don't worry about that." the demon leans into Logan ear and whispers. Logan knew what he was doing would bring them to Kendall and himself but he didn't care at that moment he needed Kendall back in his life.

"Ten years." Logan demands to the demons." With an evil smirk on her face, she walked closer to Logan looking into his eyes. "Logan I will give you one year, and one year only." Without even thinking about his life to come and what he would be leaving behind Logan agrees with the demon. "Done!"

"Logan, if you or anyone tries to break the deal and I mean anyone I will make sure that Kendall ends off rotting in the ground." And with that said, Logan and demon kiss. Sealing the deal

Kendall awakes to a place of pure darkness, the smell of death and decay fell's the room. No light to be seen for miles, just death, and the screams of the dyeing. "Logan!" Kendall cries out in pain, the pain of being alone for the first time in years, a pain that shot though his side. "I am I dead?" Kendall asked himself. "I must be, and this is my hell." the screams of a woman brings him out of his thoughts, and an image appears though the darkness, an image of a woman giving birth. This was no normal birth; the room was dark with only candle light to brighten the room. Demon filled the room from every side; the decaying bodies of the dead could be seen hanging from the ceiling. Hell hounds could be heard in the distance howling as a baby is being born. The woman screams out in pain, only to have a smile come a pond her face. An evil smile reaches out among the pain. A man appears from the shadows, a man with red eyes. "Welcome all to witness the birth of my son and your dark lord!" the man yells to his minions, holding the baby boy up for all to see. Kendall watches from the corner of the dark room trying not to be seen by the demons. "What is going on?" He asked himself yet again. Knowing no one would answer. "Is this my hell? And if it is then why I am I being shown these images?" Kendall asked himself again only to hear the sounds of nothingness. Right before Kendall could see the woman face he was pulled from the darkness.

Logan pulls away from the demon only to be met by her evil grin "You are ours now, ours to do whatever we please. I think you father would be proud of you, to know that his true son sold his soul to save his brother." The demon starts laughs, without even a single look Logan pulls his gun and shoots the demon in the head. "Bitch had it coming to her" Logan said to himself, hours would past before Logan would be back at Kendall side, Logan knew what he must do, "Don't tell Kendall about the deal. "He can never know what I did." Logan begins the long drive back to Texas to see Kendall and to face what was going to happen. Because if he knew Kendall and he did, he was in for a beating. As Logan drives away, a man and a woman are hiding in the shadows. "My love, our son is found again the time is now." the man turns to tell his wife. The man knew this wouldn't be an easy task but it needed to be done.

Kendall awakes with a sharp pain at his side he knew Logan did something. "Damn you Logan!" Kendall cries out in pain. "I was dead, why couldn't you leave me dead?" Kendall yells into an empty shed. Kendall sits up in bed only to be brought back down to it with pain; Kendall could see the blood stains on the bed sheets. Walking to a mirror he turns around and sees what caused his death. "Well now I know how I died, Gun shot, how cheesy." Kendall couldn't help but smile at that thought. Of all the ways to die, he gets shot. Hours seem to past and yet Logan still haven't return yet. "Logan where are you?" Kendall asked himself pacing back and forth. The room starts to spin and those images started to fell Kendall's head once again, Images of that dark place he was in, the image of that woman giving birth, the image of that dark man. "Why I am begin shown this again? What does it all mean?" Kendall thoughts were interrupted when the front door opens to Logan standing there. No movement, frozen in place. Kendall and Logan's eyes met. Logan runs to Kendall only to be stopped by Kendall's fist in his face. "You stupid son of a bitch! How could you Logan?" Kendall screams out.


	2. Chapter 2

**there are some miss spelled word and might have forgot to type some in, i am sorry about that, will fix later on.**

(Salem 1600's)

The smell of burning flesh could be smelt all thought out the town, the screams of a woman crying for help was heard, the town had found them a witch to burn. Two young children had gone missing three days ago and there was only one person that could have been at fault. A witch, A young woman knows has Katie Knight, she was the one being blamed for the children disappearance. Katie Knight and her sister Challen were the preacher daughters no one would have thought of Katie has an evil witch. But darkness had overcome her, when a dark stranger came into town over 6 months ago; this man was tall, dark and handsome. Everything Katie had been looking for. This strange man came when death had overcome the town; the town's people were dyeing left and right, praying for God to send someone to help them. This man was thought to be there savior but as time went on this man only brought darkness and more death to the town.

In the center of town stands Katie Knight tried to her cross, "The witch must die!" the father of the children yelled out, "This woman is to blame for my son's death!"

"We must send her back to hell where she was spondee from!" another towns person yelled out. The town's people were in an up rage. Challen, Katie sister didn't know what to do, She loved her sister but she had seen the pure evil Katie had done before her. Katie was on longer her little sister; her heart was filled with evil. Ever since this man called James came and took Katie heart, she was changed forever. Katie's heart grew colder and darkness felled a pond it. A dark shadow had taken her from all that was good. "Wait! You can't do this! She is my sister!" Challen cries out. Challen breaks free of her father arms and runs to Katie but is stopped. she then turns to her father and pleads with him. "You can't do this she's your daughter." Tears start to fall down her face. "She isn't my daughter anymore; darkness has over taken her soul." Her father say putting his head down in shame. "All of you will pay for this!" Katie screams for her cross. "Your souls will be damned!" Challen reaches for her sister, but is taken away by her father. "The witch will burn in hell for the souls she has stolen from this life." The towns elder bark at her, an evil laugh is heard all though the town. "You will learn what true evil is, I might be gone from this life, but in death I will be even stronger and your souls will be mine forever! Darkness will overcome this town and everyone in it. Demon will take your love ones from you and consume your souls." With eyes of darkness Katie looks right into her Challen's soul, a soul that will be forever haunted by the death of her sister. "With the dark lord whom watches over me I cruse you all hell!" As Katie last words are spoken the fire in gulfs her body and the screams of a dyeing woman are heard for miles and miles.

In the shadow of the woods stand James, as he watches is love being burned to ashes. "My love, are souls are now bounded, I will be seeing you soon my dark queen."

(2010 Texas)

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Kendall stands there looking at his brother, "Well, hello to you too" Logan said picking himself up off the floor. Logan knew this was coming and he was somewhat prepared for it.

"You are one dumb son of a bitch! You can't leave a dead man dead can you?" Kendall and Logan stand there looking at each other for what seemed like hours. The quite was too much for Logan to handle. "Kendall I had to, you're my brother."

"How long Logan? How long did they give you?" Kendall asked with so much sadness in his voice. Logan could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes "One year, Kendall you have to understand why I did it. I couldn't lose you." Kendall turns around to look at Logan; Tears running down his face, Kendall knew what Logan had given up to save him he gives up everything for him. "Logan, What about….? "before Kendall could finished another word the front door of the shed came flying open. Standing there was a man, a man that was thought to have been killed years ago, A lose that almost destroyed Logan. "Where the hell have you two idiots been? I been getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter out there." Logan and Kendall looked at each other, shocked to see who was standing in front of them. "Carlos!" both men asked. "But your dead, we salted and burned your body." Logan said in shock. "Well, boys I guess when the devils gate opened up I was brought back." Carols spat out walking over to hug the boys. "Wait the devil gate is open!" Kendall asked confused.

"Wait you guys did know? Carlos asked them. "What have you two been up to these pasted few hours?" Carlos had to ask because he knew them and he knew something happen just by the way Logan and Kendall were acting.

"I was dead." Kendall smiled.

"And I was selling my soul to save Kendall over here." Shaking his head Carlos couldn't believe what was happening. "I get killed and look what happens to you guys, I am glad someone brought me back." In the distance, a dark cloud of evil spreads across the town in gulfing everything it touches and in the center of all that darkness stand's James and Katie. "Our time is now my love, our son is finally found, and the time has come to bring about our world." Back at the shed, Kendall, Logan and Carlos gets ready for hell on earth. "So are we going to get the story on how you died? Because I was in the hospital and no one seem to know what the hell happen to you out there." Logan said turning to look at Carlos, still in shock to see his best friend back from the grave.

"In due time my friend, you will know all." Carlos said in a spooky voice.

"I see being dead hasn't changed you that much?" Logan said with a grin on this face.

"Now come on Logie bear I would never change I know how much you love me the why I am." Carlos answers back with the biggest smile in his face. Kendall turned to look at Carlos and Logan. "So we are starting this gay crap again?" All Logan and Carlos could do was smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**please let me know if its any better. thanks**

(2007 Pittsburg)

The night grows cold and dark, a great night for all hollows eve a rash of murders have been taking place in the town of Pittsburg. Omens you could say, on an old cold dark road in the middle of nowhere shadows would be seen passing back and fourth's. People would say it was the dead walking, trying to find their way back home. Coming down that same road headlight could be seen, those famous 1966 ford mustang lights. "Dude, how many times do I have to say leave the radio alone!" Logan raises his voice at Kendall, while slapping his had away. "Come on Logan, you listen to the same damn songs over and over."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! You are driving me crazy!"

"Well excused me, little Kendall doesn't like the music, TUFF My car my rules!" Logan turns to Kendall giving him an I don't care look. In the backseat Carlos was shaking his head back and forth. "Would you too shut up? This is why I try not to go hunting with you two! You two bicker like a married couple!" Logan and Kendall turn to look at each other, Carlos was right, people were getting hurt and dyeing and they were fighting over the radio. "Ok, Kendall you can play with the radio." Logan said in a low whisper, leaning over to Logan. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Kendall look up to Logan with that trade mark smile he has. Before Logan could repeat himself and rather dark shadows passes right in front of the car, causing the boys to run off the road.

The Black Mustang slides from one side of the road to the other." Logan straighten up!" Carlos yells from the back seat, turning his head quick to look back at him. "What the hell you think I am doing!" Kendall leans over Logan and grabs the wheel from him. "Hit the brakes" Kendall and Carlos both yell at Logan. The car finally comes to a stop with the help of a tree throwing Carlos into the front seat. After the car was stopped Logan looked at the other two people in the car to make sure they were ok and then he looked up and saw what stopped the car. " Oh my God! MOVE!" Logan jumps out of the drives seat and runs to the front of his car to see the damage. "Baby nooooo!" Seeing the damage to his car Logan falls to his knees. Back inside Carlos and Kendall are checking to see if they have damage to themselves. "Are you ok Carlos?"

"Yea, I am fine; just hit my head, and you?"

"I am fine." Kendall answers Carlos while checking for any wounds. "Where is Logan?"

"Where do you think he is?" Carlos answer back, both men got out of the car walking around to find Logan crying over his beloved car. "Logan?" Kendall leans down to touch his brother shoulder. "Don't Kendall just don't." As the boy's watched Logan mourn over his baby, they start to question each other about what happen. "We all saw that shadow right? I mean me hitting my head isn't making me see thing?" Kendall and Logan turn to look at Carlos. "Nope, we all saw it." Kendall spat out. "What the hell is going on in his town?" Kendall asked while shaking the glass from his hair.

Logan stands up from where he was sitting with pure anger in his eyes "I don't know what the hell is going on, but we are going to find out. My baby will have her revenge on who or whatever did this to her." Carlos and Kendall watched as Logan made his way to the trunk of the car. "You know he isn't going to stop." Carlos says to Kendall.

"I know he won't, my brother is a nutcase." Kendall said remembering the last time his car got fucked up.

"This is going to be one ass kicking Halloween." Carols tells the boys with a grin on his face that made him look like the joker. Logan turns around to the guys with gun in hand "What the hell are you guys standing around for? We have a lady to avenge!" Logan yells while walking off towards the woods. "He's lost it again and it isn't even 10pm yet." Kendall said laughing.

"You know what this means don't you?" Carlos asked learning into Kendall.

"Yep it means I am going to be saving Logan from himself."

With the car all banged up, the boys ended up walking into town, the town was dark and dang. Nothing like you would expect it to be, No kids running around in Halloween costumes. "Man it's a ghost town down here." Logan says looking around for any sign of life. "Well, Griffin said some kind of shit was going down here." Carlos said.

"Something is going on here. I can feel it." Kendall said. The boys continue walking till they reach a gas station. The sky seems to be growing darker; in the distance howling could be heard. "You heard that guys?" Logan asked stopping to turn around to look at Kendall and Carlos who was walking behind him.

"Nope I didn't hear a damn thing." Carols said with widest smile on his face.

"I should have left you where I found you." Logan said turning back to face the road in front of him. "But baby then you and I won't be able to spend Halloween together." Carlos tells Logan while winking at him. Kendall stops in his track and turned to look at Logan and then back at his best friend.

"God you two are so gay." After a few weird moments between the boys they continue walking towards the howling. Hours pasted and the boys seem to have made no head way at all.

"Oh, come on! We have been walking for hours and we still haven't made it to where the sound is coming from." Kendall said bitching, he was getting tired of walking, all he wanted to do was go and find a damn motel and go to bed.

"You know your bitching isn't helping anyone." Logan said holding his gun to his head, "If you don't stop soon, I think I might just shot myself right here and get it over with."

"Hey, be my guest, won't be no trouble on me. I won't have to worry about saving your ass anymore."

"When have I ever needed you to save me? And I have saved your ass more times than you can count." Logan said giving Kendall a death stare.

"Oh come on, don't you two start this shit again I am tried and I don't feel like listing to you. I am cold and hunger." Carols barked at the guys.

"His just upset that his car is all messed up." Kendall said laughing about the whole thing. That when Kendall felt a slap on the back of his head. "Hey!" The boys continue walking, the wind starts to blow even harder and the rain starts to come down. "Great just what we need like the darkness and the cold wasn't." Kendall couldn't finish his sentence, the boys got jumped.

The city of Pittsburg was under attack by a un-see force. Demons, and other unworldly creatures stormed throw the city causing worldwide panic, and in the center of all that was unholy stands a man with glowing red eyes and at his side the love of his life Katie Knight. "My love, you have done so much horror to these people, how can I ever thank you." Katie says leaning into her husband embrace. "You know I would destroy this world for you my love." As Katie and James watch what horror and pain unfolding before them, one of demon who was sent to search for him comes back. "My Lords, hunters!" the demon explains. Katie eyes lit up with fire in them with this news. "How many of them demon?" James declares. "Three my lord and two of them are Rocque boys."

"It's him." Katie thought to herself. "My love, we must hurry, he has finally come back to us!" Katie turns to her husband, grabbing his arm. Katie had been waiting years for him to return to her.

"Demon, where are the hunters now?"

"To the north side my dark lord." The demon says kneeling down to his masters.

Kendall awake to the smell of burning flesh, the screams of a woman could be heard. "I curse you all to hell!" The sounds of a dyeing woman screams could be hear in the distances. "Ow my damn my head hurts." Kendall opens his eyes to see he was in the woods. "What the hell? Where I am? Logan! Carlos! Anyone?" Kendall yells into the darkness of the woods. (Kendall, Kendall.) A voice whispers "Hello! Can anyone here me?" (Kendall, Kendall!) Kendall could still hear someone calling his name, so he decides to walk towards the voice "Hello!" Kendall's calls out again hearing nothing but an echo. "Ok Kendall, clam down, your fine, there is nothing wrong, you're not dead, and I don't think I am. It's just one of them weird things that always happen to you." Kendall continued walking till he sees a fire burning a few miles away. As he gets closer to the fire, he could hear a woman screaming. He starts to fell heat a pond his body, the smell of something burning, Kendall looks down to see his skin starting to blister. His skin turning red, it was he who was burning, Smoke starts to fell his lungs Kendall starts to cough, the pain so was bad Kendall fell to the ground. "Logan! Help me!" he calls out. "Someone help." Kendall tried to keep his eyes open, but the pain was too much. Kendall eye close on him. In the darkness Kendall could hear a voice calling to him. "My son, come to me, it will be all over soon."

"Dad?" Kendall cries out in pain.

Kendall wakes up again only this time to see Logan and Carlos kneeling over him. "You scared the shit out of my little bro." Logan says leaning down hugging his brother. Not understanding anything Kendall sits up. " Owww, why does my head hurt, What happen?"

"You don't remember what happen?" Carlos asked, walking over to sit on the other side of Kendall's bed.

"No not really." Kendall tells the guys, while holding his head. He was kinda getting tired of this shit happening to him. Why couldn't he have a normal day? Just one normal day was that too much to ask for.

"Boy she must have hit you hard on the head this time." Logan says.

"Who is she?" right after Kendall asks his question someone walks in the room. "Well welcome back Kendork." Kendall knew very well who that voice belong to. "I should have stayed asleep." he thought to himself. Kendall turns around slowly looking at Logan and Carlos with a will you help me face. "Megan" SLAP right across the face. " Owww, what the hell was that for?"

"Louisiana you dick!" Megan shouts at him. "You do remember what happen down there don't you?" Kendall turns back to look at Logan and Carlos who were laughing at him.

"I should shoot your dumb ass right now!" Megan says pointing a gun at Kendall head.

"Hey look Logan said you would be fine." Kendall said backing away from Megan. Megan turns to look at Logan who was trying to hide behind Carlos.

"Hey, don't you bring me into this I said you might be fine, how was I support to know that the voodoo curse would linger on that long." Megan walks closer to Carlos, "Move" she yells.

"Now, Meg remember your temper, come on Meg do you really want to mess up this "Logan said pointing to his face.

"Megan Elizabeth Leave those boys alone!"

"Oh thank God" Logan said. A tall, bald headed man walks into the room. "You know I should really let her kick your asses, how stupid can you three be? Carlos you at least should have known better than to walk right into a demons trap."

"Dad, I am sorry, I guess I got caught up in the mess that is known as Kendall and Logan Rocque."

Logan and Kendall look at each other, they should have known something was up at the gas station, but nope they were two worried about other things. "Sorry Mr. Garcia. Both boys said.

"Now what is going on here?" Logan asked. "We got a call from Griffin telling us about some omens." There was a long moment before Mr. Garcia spoke up. "Boys it's more than omens, it's like nothing I've ever seen before, demon, monster, you name it they are here in this town. The town is being overrun by these shadow creatures." Logan eyes grew big, "Those basted!" Logan yelled slamming his fisted on the table. Megan and Mr. Garcia looked at Kendall and Carlos. "The love if his life was hurt." Kendall told them and Meg rolled her eyes. "How long as the town been like this?" Logan turned around to ask them. "It's been going on a week." Megan answer. "But it's strange; the demons seem to be looking for something or someone.

"Looking for what?" Kendall asked

"We don't know, but we have been doing a little digging, we found an area that the demons have been searching around." Mr. Garcia tells the boys pulling out a map.

"It's a hospital." Kendall said while looking down at the map.

Outside north of the city Katie and James follow the demon to where the hunters were last seen. "My lords here, they were here not too long ago." the demons tells them. Seeing no one, James turns to see his wife, seeing the sadness crept a pond her face once again, that joy that was once there, gone again, James takes his lovers hand kissing it. "We will find him I promise you." Katie turns to her husband with tears in her eyes " When my love? We have come close so many times only to be too late." Katie tells her husband with sorrow in her voice. James turns to the demon "Find the hunters and kills them! No one must live. Kill the city!" he demands.

"Yes my lord."

"Come my love; let's watch as these humans destroy each other." James takes his wife hand in his and walks to the center of the town.


	4. Chapter 4

**STILL MIGHT HAVE SOME MISS SPELLED WORDS**

(Texas 2010)

One man stands alone in all this darkness, a man pure of heart, the man respond for the devils gate being open. "I had to!" This man tells himself. "It was for him, I had to save him." Logan tells himself has he sits in the darkness of night. "He's my brother; anyone would have done the same thing, they will understand.

"Logan don't blame yourself." a voice comes from the shadows a man walks into the light

"Carlos." Logan turns to face him. "You know what I did, don't you?" Carlos walks closer to Logan putting a hand on his should.

"Yea I do, you kind of see things while you're up there." Logan turns to look at Carlos, "Up there?" moments passed, it was hard for Carlos dyeing, and then being brought back to this world.

"Yes, Logan my soul went to heaven, I know right?"

"Who would have thought, you going to heaven?" Logan said laughing at Carlos.

"Hey man, I guess I did a lot of good in my life, unlike you." Carlos said with a huge grin on his face, after a few minutes of laughing and joking around. "Carlos." Logan pauses before he could finishes, Carlos looks into Logan eyes. "I know about Kendall." It was true, Carlos had known the truth.

"When did you find out?" Carlos asked with so much sadness in his voice.

"That night when I was some demon's bitches play toy." Logan looks back to Carlos, "I came face to face with her Carlos; if it wasn't for Meg I would have been killed. Carlos, they won't stop till Kendall his back with them. I have spent these last few years trying to hide from them. I had been doing a good job of it too, but after making that deal and opening up the devils gate." Logan looks down at his feet, "This is my fault," tears stated to come down Logan's face. Carlos walks up to Logan and brings him into an embrace. "Logan, we won't let this happen, we will stop this.

"I hope your right;" Logan and Carlos were hugging when they both heard gagging noises coming from behind them. "Gay." They both turn to see Kendall standing there in the door way with a grin on his face. Logan and Carlos jump away from each other, "It isn't what it looks like." Logan jump to defend himself.

"Sure thing Logie bear." Kendall winks at them.

Carlos turns to Kendall, "We meant to tell you, but I died before we had a chance." Carlos turns to look at Logan; he could see Logan was going to kick his ass any minute now.

"I always knew you and Logan always made to cute couple." Kendall said whiling walking up to both of them. Logan turns to look at Carlos and Kendall, "Your both dead." In the distance, hell hounds were being sent to find the Roquce boys, the time had come; years of waiting had finally come. The devil gate had been open, the darkness was coming, and the dark prince had been found. Back at the shed the boys were arming themselves with everything they had. Logan and Carlos had left to go load the car, Kendall was left alone in the shed, smoke started to feel the room, the smell of burning wood could be smelted. Kendall started to sway back and forth till a cloud of black smoke in gulfed him. "Logan! Carlos!" Kendall cries out before being brought down to the ground.

Kendall awakes to a woman singing a lullaby. For some reason he is draw to this voice, the softness of it and love that could been heard from for the woman voice, Kendall finds himself walking down a long dark hallway, walking to a light that could only be candle light, The woman voice getting louder and louder as he gets closer to the light, Kendall's heat started to filled with love, a feeling he has never really felt before, a warms that was welcoming, Kendall reaches the light, opening the door, he see a woman with dark hair and red lips holding a baby boy, a baby boy that looked like him. The woman turns and looks right into Kendall's eyes, " My son, you have found your way back home."

Logan and Carlos return to the shed, to find Kendall lay on the ground, his eye in the back of his head. "Kendall!" Logan yells out dropping everything and runs to his brother. Logan slides to his brother side rolling him over. "Carlos help me?" Logan screams to him. Carlos runs to be by Logan side helping him pick Kendall to bring him to the bed. "It's happen again, Why now after all these year why now?" Logan thinks to himself then is darns on him "The deal."

(Pittsburg 1987)

In a hotel room not far from the town of Pittsburg a man and woman stands there watching their little boy playing on the floor, "I don't think I can do this." the red haired woman turns to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"We have to my dear it's for the best, he needs to be safe." Gustavo tells his wife hugging her. Challen walks over to Logan picking him up, looking into her baby boys eyes, tears start to fall. "I love you Logan never forget that, but your father is right, I need you to be safe." Challen hugs her son. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever see or hold her son again. "But, it must be done." Challen tells herself, "I have to save our family." As the hours past the night begins to grow darker. In the dead of night a knock is heard, Challen and Gustavo look at each other; they both know its time. Gustavo walks over to the door, opening it up to revile Griffin Sanders and Dave Garcia. "Come on in guys." The three men make their way into the living room. "Are you sure you want to do this Gustavo?" Griffin asked him

"We have no other choice, it has to be done."

"What about your son?" Dave asked while looking over to Challen and Logan. Gustavo watches as his wife rocks Logan to sleep, "I have to if I want my son to have a future, it needs to be done."

"You haven't told her what you found out about this child have you?" Dave whispers to Gustavo.

"He doesn't have too." a voice comes from behind them. All three men turn to see Challen walking up to them.

"Challen." Gustavo says.

"I know about him and what he meant to do." Everyone is speechless.

"But how?" Dave asked.

"He is my family. I have been shown images of this child and the evil that he will bring, but he is my flesh and blood and I will do everything in my power to protect him."

"Challen, you know this child isn't meant live, he has to die." Gustavo turns to his wife, only for her to back away from him.

"I will not let you harm him! He is of my blood. No matter who or what his parents are you will not harm him!" Challen yells to her husband with so much anger in her voice. "All my life I have blamed myself for not stopping what happen to my sister, I will never forget the screams and horror of that night. I will not let you harm her son. I won't let you!"

"Challen clam down." Gustavo grabs his wife by the arm.

"No! I will no clam down, you can't hurt him!" Challen yells at her husband tears coming down her face. . Everything is silent. Gustavo looks down at his wife, he knew deep down he could never kill a child. But, this child was difference; if this child was to live and grow up he would destroy this world and bring a pond hell on earth. "Honey, please." Challen pleads to her husband. "We can take him and raise him." The three men in the room eyes all dart to her.

"Do you know what you are asking me to do? Challen I don't think I can do this."

"I know honey but please, this child doesn't have to die. We can raise him. Nothing is written in stone, the future can be changed, and my family can be changed."

"What about our son? If this child lives, then Logan must die. You know and I know."

"Dear please." Challen walks over to her husband putting her hand in his. "Sweet heart, it doesn't matter what is written; I won't let neither one of these children die." moments past and nothing was said."

"Ok then!" Dave yells from the corner of the room. "New plain, we go in and save this child, and kick some demon ass in the process." Everyone turns to look at Dave. "Look I don't want either one of these kids to die, so we will go with Challen's plain, I think it could work. Raise the kids as brothers. If darkness never enters his life, them just maybe it will all work out in the end."

"Gustavo, please listen to us, if we keep him away from evil then his life will be difference." Challen tells him. "Could they be right?" Gustavo thinks to himself. "Fine I guess we go save this child." But deep down Gustavo knew this would end in blood if not his blood then Logan's. Griffin knew that look in Gustavo eyes, he never wanted his child to live, and his heat was set on killing this poor child. Griffin knew at the moment he would have to protect these boys from their own father. Griffin jump up and walks over to Gustavo and Challen.

"You know it won't be that simple. This child will be heavily guarded."

"Don't worry about that, I can handle it." Challen speaks up.

"Challen no, I won't let you do this. You need to think about our son. I won't let you do this." Gustavo yells at his wife, Challen walks over to her husband. "My dear, I have too, this is my faith, I have seen what true evil has done, and I won't let it happen again. I must save my family from this darkness."

(Texas 2010)

"Carlos! It's happen again! Get your ass back in here now!" Logan screams! "Help me!" Carlos runs to Logan and helps bring Kendall to the bed. "Not now, not now" Logan screams into the air. Kendall lies on the bed with his eyes in back of his head. "He is burning up." Carlos shouts. Logan jumps onto the bed trying to shake him awake. "Come on Kendall! Don't do this to me! I just got you back! They can't have you, I won't let them." Logan continued to shake his brother but still nothing, Kendall lay still, barely breathing. Kendall's skin started to blister from the heat that was coming from him. "Get me some water!" Logan shouts to Carlos. As told Carlos runs to the kitchen to get water, but is stop but a light. "Shit."

"My son, you have found your way back home." A woman with dark brown hairs says walking closer to Kendall. Kendall wanted to back out of the room but couldn't biting his lip Kendall brings himself to speak "Who are you?" With a smile on her face the woman leans closer to Kendall." I am your true mother, you were taken from me the day you were born all those years ago, and I have been searching for you, coming close so many times only for you to be taken away again.

"Your son?" Kendall asked leaning in closer to the woman, being draw towards her presents.

"Yes my son, the man you called your father, he and his wife took you away from me. They took you away from your true mother and father. I am Katie Knight your true mother. I am the one that gave birth to you; you are my son Kendall Knight." Katie walks closer to Kendall closing the gap between them. Still in shock by what this beautiful woman was saying Kendall snapped.

"You are not my mother! You can't be this isn't right. You're a liar!" Kendall lashes out at Katie, backing away only to start running towards that dark hall way, only to be stop by a man, a man with red eyes.

Time seemed to have stop, Kendall lifeless body lying on the bed. "Kendall pleases! Don't leave me! I didn't think when I made that deal this was going to happen, I should have told you the truth about everything, please Kendall." Logan said holding his brother rocking his body back and forth. "I am so sorry, I thought I could save you, but in doing so they found you. Kendall please wake up. I can't lose you again, I just got you back." Logan was crying uncontrollably. Bring Kendall closer to himself still holding on to him never wanting to let go, Kendall's body burning into Logan skin. "Kendall, come back! I thought I would have more time before they found us. I never meant for any of this to happen." Kendall's breathing became less and less. "I guess I failed you little brother, I couldn't keep my promise to watch out for you."

(South Dakota 1994)

"Awww!" Kendall screams jumping up from his bed! Crying and shaking. "Logan! Help me!" Kendall shouts out in fear. Logan runs from the other room with gun in hand.

"Kendall? Are you ok?" Logan asked running into his little brother, pulling him into a hug.

"No, I had a nightmare." Kendall said crying into Logan shirt.

"A nightmare? Is that what all this screaming is about?" Logan said looking at Kendall with that stupid grin on his face.

"Yes a nightmare. It scared the hell out of me. I was falling into a dark hole with fire in it." Kendall managed to tell Logan in-between sobs.

"A dark hole with fire, Wow, that's not that bad, it could have been clowns or worse monkey with red hats on." Logan said while walking Kendall back to his bed.

"Not that bad! I was falling!" Kendall said screaming at Logan. "And you weren't there to save me. That's what scared me most of all". Kendall was still shaking, it seem that he couldn't stop.

"Hey, look kid it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. No dark hole with fire in it." Kendall turns to look at Logan; you could see the fear in the kids eyes.

"Something was after me Logie bear, a man a tall scary man with red eyes" Kendall tells Logan while getting him back into his bed. "Logie will you please stay with me tonight, I don't want to have another nightmare. Please…" Kendall pleads to Logan giving him the puppy dog's eyes that he could never turn down so after a few seconds Logan agrees to stay "Fine, I will stay with you but you owe me pie."

"Thanks big brother. Logan?"

"Yea little brother." Logan said leaning down to face his brother.

"You will always be with me right? I mean you won't leave all the time like dad does". Kendall looks at Logan with so much sadness in his eyes. "Yea, I will never leave you; I am your big brother, I' am always going to be here to watch out for you no matter how much it kills me Now go to bed Kendork." Logan looks down at Kendall. A smile grows on Kendall face. "Thanks." And both boys fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's body was still burning for the inside out blistering for the heat, Logan still holding onto his brother lifeless body, rocking him back and forth. Not caring that he was being burned "Kendall please you have to fright his, you have to come back to me." Logan whispers into his brother ear, looking down to see his brother, Kendall eyes open up to nothing but blackness in them. At this sight Logan jumps up from the bed backing away from Kendall. Only to be thrown across the room. Looking back to see Kendall standing there, a woman appears in the middle of the woman summered in a white light "Logan save your brother."

"No wait! I am ready! Shit!" Logan screams at the woman in white. A light in gulfs Logan and he awakes in a darkroom surround by the sounds of hell hounds.

(IN THE DARKNESS)

Kendall runs from Katie, running into a dark hall way. Only to be stopped by a man. A demon with red eyes, stopping him in his tracks Kendall looks into James eyes. Seeing this man, Kendall starts to remember his childhood. "It's you?" Kendall says to James, backing away from him only for James to walk closer to Kendall. "Don't be scared my child." Before getting any closer to Kendall, James screams out in pain, a blade spears though James chest. Standing behind James stands a shadow of a man. "Carlos!" Kendall yells shocked and confused.

"It's about damn time I found your dumb ass." Carlos says runs to Kendall grabbing his arm. "We got to get out here, they are coming." Turning to look at James fallen body Kendall turns back to Carlos, "Where the hell are we?"

"I will explain later, we have to find Logan, he is in danger."

"Danger, Carlos what is going on? What is this place? And who the hell are all these fucking demons?" Kendall said raising his voice, he needed answers, but that would have to wait first things first save Logan, his daily job.

"No time. Kendall we have to get out of here." Carlos, knees down pulling his knife out of James chest. Wiping, the blood from it, Hearing the sounds of hell hounds. Kendall and Carlos look at each other, "Shit that was fast, they found us. We got to go now!" both men start to run down the dark hall way into the never ending darkness.

In pitch darkness, Logan could hear the sounds of hell hounds, reaching for his lighter; he started to feels around for anything he could use to protect himself. Standing up Logan uses his lighter to lighting up the room, he could see bodies of the dead hanging from everywhere. "Damnit, it had to be hellhounds? Why couldn't it be fairies or something else?" Logan could hear footsteps coming from behind him, on his neck he could feel breathing, Slowing turning around Logan comes face to face with hot breath, and a smile creeps across his face. "Ever thought about a breath mint? You damn dirty dog."

"Down boys it isn't time yet." A woman walks up behind the beast calming the hound down. "You know one day you being a smartass is going to get you killed." smiling Logan knew that voice very well.

"Well, so far I am still here, I would like to think that my smartass and good looks are what keeping me alive." With that said Logan is thrown across the room with a wave of the woman hands. Hitting the wall, Logan slides to the ground "Here we go." Logan thought to himself. "Baby if you wanted to play rough you could have just told me." The woman walks closer to him. "You know, I should have killed you the first time I had you to myself." The woman leans down, grabbing Logan by the throat.

"You kinky bitch, I don't swing that way. And I think there are laws against that." he managed to choke out while blood dripped down the side of his mouth. Looking at Logan, the woman squeezes Logan throats tighter. "I do believe it's time for you to die."

"Now, Aunt Katie is that anyway to talk to your favorite nephew." Logan says winking at her. "I know for a fact that you can't kill me her so your shit out of luck on that one." A grin grows on Logan face and he begins to laugh.

"That may be true Logan, but ask yourself one question, if you're in here, then who is out there to save you?" An evil grin comes across Katie's face. "You won't get away with you bitch!" Logan told her.

In the darkness Carlos and Kendall racing to find Logan before he did anything that will get him killed "Carlos I want to know where the hell we are?" Kendall demands to Carlos. Stopping Carlos turns to Kendall "Well, I guess I should tell you, dude we are kind of dead."

"Dead! What the hell are you talking about dead?" Kendall shouts out.

"Clam down, Kendall this is a plan, we are in between life and death. It's known as the dreamtime." Confused Kendall leans on a table. "Carlos, I have been here before. When I was shot, I came here and saw an image of a woman giving birth. There were demons and creatures in the room with her." Carlos eyes grew bigger, "Ken-kkenall, there is something you should know. Carlos paused before he could tell Kendall the truth, Logan voice rings thought out the darkness. "YOU STANKY BITCH!" Kendall and Carlos look at each other and start to run towards his voice.

"Now Logan is that anyway to talk to family?"

"I won't let you win; you won't take him from me." Logan yells into Katie's face. Katie's grip on Logan throat becomes tighter. "You won't take him from me!" Logan chocked out.

"Take him from you!" filled with anger, Katie throws Logan across the room to the mercy of the hell hounds. "I may not be able to kill you, but they can my deal boy, dinner boys!" Katie yells walking away from Logan.

"If you can hear me now it would be a good time to bring me back." Logan screams into the dark room. The sounds of the hell hounds getting closer to him Logan jumps up and walks backwards to the wall. "Come on woman I am going to be this bitch doggie crew toy and I just got my hair done! I am too petty to be crewed on!"

Outside of the dreamtime, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos bodies lay still on the ground. The winds outside grow stronger and the door fly's over to revile James. "You will pay for what you have done to me." James declares walking into the kitchen to see Carlos lifeless body lying helpless on the floor, pulling a dagger from his coat, James leans down to Carlos, "Now you will forever be in my world." bring the dagger down to Carlos's heart.

A scream is heard though out the shed, Carlos eyes shot open, seeing James holding a dagger Carlos pushes him back. Logan jump up, seeing Kendall standing there looking at him, his eyes back to green. Kendall and Logan look at each other, not knowing what to do, they hear Carlos yell. "Guys help now!" Logan gets up off the floor and grabs his gun and runs into the kitchen to seeing James standing there holding a dagger over Carlos. "You, you're dead!" Logan brings his gun up arming it at James. Kendall runs in behind Logan to see that man with the reds eyes staring at him. "This isn't over Logan!" James declares before disappearing. Froze in place, Kendall turns to Logan and Carlos. "I want some God damn answers now!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Pittsburg' 2007)

"A hospital" Kendall said while looking down at the map, "What would demons be looking for at an old abandon hospital?"

"I don't care, what them basted are looking for, let's go kill them!" Logan said making his way to the door.

"Logan we can't just go in there without a plain." Meg yelled for the back of the room.

"Look, I don't care, they almost killed us and look what those fucking basted did to my baby!"

"This is about your damn car?" Meg asked walking up to him, "See this is why we broke up, you cared more about that damn car then you did me." Logan turned around to face Meg.

"No, if I remember we broke up because you had a problem with my other lady." Logan said getting into Meg's face.

"Yes, because you cared about her more than me, when we would go out you would talk to her like she was a real person and tell her that I was just some girl that you were bring home." Meg shouted back at Logan.

"She is a real lady and maybe if you would have treated her better than what you did maybe we would still be together." Logan yelled back at Meg. Carlos and Kendall were in the back just a laughing. Kendall learned into to Carlos "I love this."

"Dude they should just have sex and get it over with, it was a lot better when they were dating; Logan was a lot less of an ass." Carlos said laughing. As Logan and Meg continued to fright, Dave came walking into the room, "Oh great what happen now?"

"Oh you know what they always fighting about." Kendall said.

While smiling at Logan and Meg, Dave turned his eyes back to the map in front of him. "Kendall, Carlos come here!" Kendall and Carlos made the way over to Dave, making sure not to walk by Logan and Meg you know for safety reasons.

"What's up dad, did you find something?"

"I think I may have found a way in." Pointing to the map Dave shows the boys the back way to the building.

"This could work, but someone is going to have to be the decoy." Carlos told Kendall and his father.

"I know son and that's going to be me." Dave tells the boys not taking his eyes off the map that lay in front of them.

"You can't do that its suicide!" Carlos yelled out getting Logan and Meg stop and turned to them.

"What's going on?" Meg asked while walking up to her father and brother.

"Go head dad, why don't you tell Megan your plan! Tell her how you want to leave your family for some dumb ass reason." Carlos yelled at his father, Logan and Kendall stood there watching the Garcia's family fighting.

"Dad, what is Carlos talking about? What plan?" Meg could see the worry in her father's eyes; she knew he was planning something.

"Kids we have to stop these demons and this is the only way." Mr. Garcia said. Logan walked over to Mr. Garcia putting his hand on his shoulder, Logan knew that look in his eyes, and it's the same look his father had in his before he did something stupid.

"Mr. Garcia we can do this a difference way." Logan told him.

"I am sorry my son we can't and you all know this." Carlos walked over to his father and gave him a hug. He knew once his father had an idea in his head there was no going back.

"Dad if you are going to do this I am going with you."

"Carlos no you can't." Meg yelled. Carlos turned to his sister; he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Meg, I can't let our father do this not on his own and you know that." Logan and Kendall watched what was going on, and Logan couldn't let this happen, he had to try and stop it.

"Carlos, are you sure this is what you want?" Logan asked

"Not really, but I can't let my dad do this on his own." Carlos answered Logan with a grin on his face. Kendall walked up to Carlos. "We can't stop you can we?" Kendall asked walking over to his bestfriend.

"Nope, not this time K-Dawg"

"Son." Dave voice rang out from behind the boys, Carlos turned around to face his father. Carlos had made up his mind, he was going with his father, he knew the risk of this mission but he wasn't going to let his father be on his own. "Dad, you can't stop me, I am going with you and that's that." Logan could see Carlos mind working, and he knew his mind was made up and Carlos was going.

"Ok, then!" Logan said. "If you're going then I think you're going to need this." Logan reached into his coat and pulled out his gun.

"Dude, I can't take that."

"I don't want to hear it; you will shut up and take it." Logan said handed Carlos his gun. But he did he pulled his gun up to his face and kissed it. "Daddy love you honey." All Kendall and Carlos could do was smile and roll their eyes at him.

"Dude, what are you going to use? Carlos asked taking then gun from Logan.

"Oh, you know me. I am Logan Rocque I am a genius."

"Meaning he is going to take my gun. Kendall finally spoke up. Dude, you better come back in one peace, you know I can't handle his guy on my own." Kendall said to Carlos.

"Hey, I wouldn't dare leave you alone in this world with Mr. Whack a doddle over there." Carlos said with a smile on his face. Carlos turned around to see Meg standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Meg, I don't know what to say." Carlos was cut off by his sister bring him into a hug "You listen to me baby brother; you better come back to me and the boys." Breaking the hug Carlos look back to his sister seeing the tears in her eyes "You know I will big sister." Carlos hugged his sister once more before Meg turned to her father "Dad you and Carlos come back to me in one peace."

"You know I will sweetie, I love you." Dave brought his daughter into a tight hug. Carlos walked over to Logan and Kendall leaving his father and sister to their family moment.

"So any last words boys?" Carlos said in a joking manner. Carlos always joking but he had to be because if he didn't he would never be able to do his job right.

"You better bring your ass back here; I don't want to have to go get my favorite gun off your cold dead body." Logan said while hitting Carlos on the shoulder.

"Sure thing buddy I know how much you love your piece, Kendall you ok dude? You have been somewhat quite." Kendall looked at his brother and best friend.

"I just have this bad feeling, that's all."

"Hey it hunting demons we always have a bad feeling." Carlos said.

"I know but this time it seems difference." Logan knew when his brother had those feelings to trust them; Kendall's feeling were always right in some way. That's how Logan was still alive, if it wasn't for Kendall having so feeling he might be dead by now. And this was one of those time maybe everyone should wait.

"Carlos, maybe you guys should wait, we can find another way into the hospital." Logan turned to tell Carlos and his father.

"Not you too Logan, Everything is going to be fine. Look nothing is going to happen, Dad and I will distract them and you guys make your way in. It's easy as pie."

"Pie sounds good." Logan said to himself. Stop thinking about food at a time like this. "Fine Carlos, but you get killed I am going find someone to bring your ass back and when you do come back I am going to kill you myself."

"It's a deal." Carlos told Logan and Kendall, giving them one last hug before he and Dave made their way out. Carlos turned around and looked at Logan.

"Take care of Meg for me." And with his last words Carlos and Dave walked out, leaving Logan, Kendall, and Meg in the room.

A cold dark shadow comes down on the town of Pittsburg, Demons have set they plan in motion. Katie and James have began the search for their son. In the distance the hunters began making their way to the abandon hospital.

"Logan I have a very bad feeling about this, I have this feeling it's a trap." Kendall turned to his brother and whisper.

"I agree with you, this whole night has been weird, I think Dave knows something more, look at the way he is running into this hunt, and this isn't like him." Kendall and Logan looked at each other. The hunters come to a clearing, Dave turned to the boys to motion them to go around.

"Ok boys, this is it. Carlos and I will go around to the front and distracted the demons and you boys enter thought the back; they won't know you are coming."

"Dave, we can all do this together." Logan said walking over to him. Dave stopped to lean in closer to Logan so Kendall couldn't hear him.

"Keep your brother safe." Before Logan could ask why, Dave and Carlos were gone. Logan turned around to look at his brother. He could see the worry on his face. "Well, this is it my brother." Logan said with a smile on his face. Both men made the way around to the back of the building making sure to stay in the shadows. Dave and Carols made the way to the front of the building.

"Dad, you know this is a trap right?"

"I know son." Carlos knew from the tone in his father voice that he wasn't telling him everything. "Dad, what are you not telling me? I know you, and you are keeping something from me." Dave turned to look at his son, "Damnit Carlos." He thought to himself, Dave was quite.

"Dad tell me what's going on now!" Carlos yelled running in front of his father stopping him in his tracks.

"Carlos we don't have time for this, we need to get them boys inside."

"Dad, I am not going anywhere till I know what's going on." Dave knew his son wouldn't move till he knew the truth so Dave looked into his son eyes and let everything flow out. "You knew about this the whole time? Does Logan and Kendall know?"

"No and they can't, Carlos you need to understand they can never know the truth about any of this." Carlos nodded in agreement. "Carlos, you know we may not make it out of this one."

"Yea dad I know, but I will do anything to save my best-friends." Dave and Carlos hugged one more time before walking to their deaths. Back at the motel Megan was waiting for news. "I can't let his happen." She told herself. "I won't lose any of them." With her mind made up, Meg walks out the door to save her family.

Gun shots ring out in the darkness. Dave and Carlos have being their assaulted on the demons, Logan and Kendall knew that was their cue to enter the hospital. Both men made it to the back door with no problems at all, which was weird to the boys.

"Ok baby brother lets go kick some demon ass, and avenged a lady." Logan told his brother with the biggest grin on his face.

"Dude, there is something wrong with you." Kendall said smiling. Logan and Kendall made the way down a long dark hallway. "Always dark, never any light in these damn places." Kendall thought to himself. He watch as his brother rounded to corner of the room.

" Oooooh, Kendall watch out for clowns." Logan said in his spooky voice Kendall knew his brother always turned into a nutcase when he was hunting never really understanding why.

"Dude your crazy." Logan stopped and turned around to face his brother shining the flash light in Kendall's face "I know, but you still love me don't you? I would be so hurt if you didn't." Kendall looked at Logan and rolled his eyes. In the distance voices could be heard, Demons searching for what was lost all those years ago. Kendall and Logan made their way into what would have been the morgue. In the center of the hospital Katie and James stood in the very spot that their son was born all those years ago.

"Hey dude take a picture." Logan told Kendall holding a rope up to his neck. "Look I am being hung by a ghost." Kendall just rolled his eyes at Logan once again. Hearing a noise Kendall turns back to his brother and sees a silhouette of a man standing right behind him.

"Logan behind you!" Kendall yells out to his brother. Logan turns around in time to see a demon heading towards him. Then everything goes dark. Logan awakes to find himself in the morgue alone Kendall and the demon gone. "Damnit!" Logan spats out. Logan tries to get up only for a sharp pain to emerge from his head, holding his hand up to his head, Logan feels fresh blood dripping down his face.

"Great, first my car and now my hair, this bitch is dead." Logan began making his way to the door when a shadow walks out from the hall way hitting him in the head again. Down the hall in a small room Kendall awakes having no idea where he is the last thing he remember was seeing Logan get hit by that demon then darkness. "I hate my job." Kendall said to himself. Looking around Kendall could tell he was in an old supple room. "Think Kendall what would Logan do? Oh yea, he would ask you." Kendall was broken out of his thought when the door opened.

"You boys are getting sloppy." Kendall looks up to see Meg standing there.

"Thanks God you're here". Meg leans down to untie Kendall. "What the hell happen over here, And where is my Dad and Carlos?"

"I don't know, Logan and I made our way into the build and then we got jumped, Oh God Logan." Kendall jumps up and runs to the door but is stopped by Meg.

"Are you nuts? Kendall there are demons everywhere, we need a plan." Kendall knew Meg was right, but all he could think about was making sure Logan wasn't hurt or even worst. In the darkest part of the hospital Logan sit there tied to a pole, Logan face and clothes drenched in blood. Pain shots throw Logan body, "Ahhh" Logan screams out in pain as he tries to move. Looking around to see where he was, Logan sees a shadow walking into the light. A man appears, a tall man with red eyes. Logan was shocked to see this man; this man had caused Logan so much pain. The demon leans down to meet Logan's eyes.

"I knew one day you would mess up, and now that you have you will pay for what you did too me." James says grabbing Logan's face punching him in the jaw. Blood dripped down Logan face; Logan looks up at James spitting blood from his mouth.

"What I did to you was sweet justice you dick. I enjoyed every minute of pain that I caused you." James looked at Logan with nothing but rage in his eyes. This boy has been a pain in his ass since the day he was brought into this world. "If I had my way boy, you would be torn to pieces."

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day then." Logan said with a smirk on his face. James turned to walk away but before he did, he leaned down and gave Logan one more punch in the face. "Kill him after my queen is done with him." James tells the demon guarding the door. "Logan Roquce I will have my vengeance on you very soon."

Kendall and Meg make their way down a hall way hiding in the shadows. "Meg, how did you get in here?" Kendall asked. "Sweetie you don't really want to know, let's just say that voodoo queen showed me a few things." Meg turned to look at Kendall she could see the worry in his eyes, "Sweetie we will find him you know your brother won't go out without a fright."

"I know he won't, but you know what he will do too, that's what I am worried about." Meg and Kendall rounded the counter guns raised waiting for the demons to come, but nothing everything was quite.

"This isn't right." Kendall said. "It's a trap right? Then where the hell are all the damn demons?" Kendall was getting worried. He knew he should have tried to stop everyone but he didn't.

"Kendall." but before Meg could finish what she was saying, gun shots ring out in the distance. First thought that came to Kendall "Logan he whispers to himself." Kendall takes off in the direction of the gun shots. Kendall didn't know what he was going to run into but he needed to find his brother before it was too late and Logan was gone to him."Kendall!" Meg yells out but he was already too far gone to hear her. Pain overcomes Logan, blood dripping from his head, Logan heart beats become slower and slower, his breather becoming less and less. Logan could feel himself falling into the darkness. "Come on Logan don't do this, you have to stay alive for Kendall." Logan's eyes start to fall into black and his mind starts to wonder into nothing.

Outside the hospital Dave and Carlos were fighting for they lives, Demons and other creature were coming at them full force. "Dad behind you" Dave turned right in time to see a demon coming at him with a knife; Dave turned and throws holy water in its face, the demon turned around in pain falling to the ground. Dave leans down and stabbed the demon in the heart. Carlos, ran to be by his father side, Dave and Carlos were surrounded by everything that was unholy. They turned to look at each other, Dave giving his son one last smile because he knew this would be the last time he would see his son face.

"It's time Carlos" Dave said pushing Carlos to the ground but before Carlos could do anything his father pulled out and amulet and spoke four words in Latin, a white light appeared, everything it touch was thrown to the ground. Dave stood still for a moment before he was brought to the ground himself.

"Dad!" Carlos screamed picked himself off the ground and ran to be by his father. Dave Garcia gave his life to save his family, his body lying on the ground, "Dad, damn you! You had too!" Carlos yelled out into the darkness. In distance an unseen force was watching Carlos, every move he made, waiting for the time to strike? Kendall made his way to were the gun shots were heard, running thru the doors Kendall sees Carlos leaning over a body and he knows who that body was a man he called his father also. Kendall was about to walk to Carlos when a strong feeling came over him. His head starting spinning, pain shot thru him and an image of a beast come into his mind.

"Carlos look out!" Kendall yells. Kendall took off running towards his best friend, Carlos seen Kendall running to him then hears a sound that he had feared his whole life, a hellhound, Carols pulled out Logan gun aiming it to the woods but before he could shot Kendall came and with a waved of his hand the hellhound went flying. Carlos looked up to see Kendall, his eyes black as the night sky.

"Kendall your eyes?" Carlos cried out. Kendall stared at Carlos before falling to the ground.

"Ahhhh!"

Logan's eyes shot open when he felt pain shot thru his gut. "Bitch" Logan mourned out

"Now Logan dear is that anyway to talk to the person keeping you alive." Logan looked up to see a woman standing there, a woman that looked a lot like his mother. With his vision still blurry Logan saw her eyes, darkest he had ever seen."So you're the bitch demon that is keeping me alive for some odd reason?"

"You should be grateful for that you dumb dick, I could have let my lover tear you to piece." Logan looked up at her with that cocky grin he has. "I think I would have rather died then look at your ugly ass face." Katie leaned down and stabbed Logan in the leg. "Ahhh, you fucking bitch!"

"You should watch that mouth of yours, one day it's going to get you into a lot of trouble." Katie told Logan wiping his blood off the blade of her knife.

"Bite me bitch."

"Oh sweetie not me but I do have some lovely pets that would love too."

"So what are you some kinky ass demon that likes to tie up people and get her rocks off?

"Oh you wish it was the simple don't you? I am far worst that than my darling. I would like to think that I am your worst nightmare." Katie said leaning down to face Logan. "Sorry baby I don't see any monkey with red hats running around here, but what I do see is one ugly ass demon bitch that needs a nose job." Logan said winking at her. That earned Logan slap across the face. "Bitch you can slap me all you want" Logan was cut off by Katie "Sweetie I plan on doing more than just slapping you."

"Sorry you're not my type." Logan said with cockiness in his voice.

Katie turned to walk out of the room, but before she did, she stabbed Logan in the chest right below his heart. Logan let out a scream of pure pain. "Cross me again boy and I will kill you." Logan fell to the ground holding his chest.

"I need to learn to shut up." Logan thought to himself. Looking down Logan could see he was going to bleed to death. "I am not going to go out like this." He told himself. Logan began trying to untie himself but the pain too bad to move. "Come on Logan; forget about the damn pain you need to get the hell out of here." While trying to break free Logan hears footsteps coming back into the room "Trying to leave me so soon?" Katie said walking back to kneel by Logan.

"Oh no baby, why would I try to leave, I am enjoying this foreplay too much."

"That's what I thought; Now Logie dear I think it time we talk." Bring his eyes back to Katie; Logan opened his mouth "Oh on how bad your boob job is?"(Shut up Logan, shut up Logan. That little voice in side of his head was telling him.) Katie's hands turned into a fits and Logan began chocking. "Katie!" A voice coming from behind her, Katie turned to see her husband stand there. "Don't kill him just yet, remember my love you need him." Katie turned back to Logan letting his go. "I am done playing around with you."

"But baby I was just getting into thing." Logan looked up and shot her his trade mark smile.

"I am surprised at you Logan; you haven't asked why I am keeping you alive. This isn't like the Logan Rocque I heard so much about."

"I would like to think I am just too damn cute to kill. And you would miss this sexy face." A smile comes a pond Katie's face. "You know you're so much like your mother, a smartass." Rage and anger came to Logan,

"You know nothing of my mother." Logan shouted. Katie knew that she struck a chord in Logan the time was now for him to learn the truth "My boy, you know nothing of your family do you, your father made sure of that didn't he."

"Don't you dare talk about him?" Logan said while trying to break free. Katie walked over to Logan putting her hand on his face, Logan flinched at her touch. "They have kept you in the dark for so long my darling."

"What are you going on about bitch?" Katie got up and stood right in front of him. "How do you think your mother died? Do you really think she died in her sleep?" Logan looked at Katie not understanding what was going on. "What the hell are you going on about demon?"

"The truth my boy, your mother died because she took what wasn't hers. Your mother Challen Elizabeth Knight was a great woman, she was a great witch in her day, and she was a great sister. But she never knew when to quit just like her son."

"Sister?" Logan asked with confused look on his face. "You're lying!"

"That is one thing I would never to do you my darling, I am your true family and I would never lie to my own dear nephew. I would never hold the truth from you. Your mother and father kept the truth about our family hidden from you. You are of my own flesh and blood Logan Rocque and you cannot change that."

"You're wrong! This isn't true! I am not of your blood!" Logan yelled out.

"It's true Logan and I will show you." Katie put both her hands on his head and his head began to spin an image of the past came flooding into his mine. The birth of his mother and Katie, the life they had as children. The day James came to the town, the evil that he brought with him the love he as for Katie, the worry that his mother had for her sister. The day Katie was burned alive and the horror and sadness his mother had. And the birth of a boy, a boy that was is beloved brother Kendall Rocque, The day that he was taken for his true parents. He saw the death of his mother and father; he saw that they gave their lives to save the family. Katie removed her hands and Logan let out a blood curling scream. "noooo! This isn't true it can't be."

"But it is my darling; everything I have shown you is true." Katie lifted Logan face, looking into his eye. Logan looked back at her. "You bitch, you will never have him, I won't let you." Logan spit in her face. Katie's heart began to speed up, rage over flowed in her soul, with a wave of her hands Logan was pinned to the wall. "ahhhh," Katie walked up to Logan "I gave you a chance and now you will died" Katie lifted her hand with a knife in it she began to bring it down to Logan's heart but before she could do any damaged a blade speared thru her chest causing Katie to scream out in pain.

"I don't think so you black eyed bitch." Meg had stabbed Katie the back with her knife dripped in holy water. Katie fell to the ground letting the hold she had on Logan go Logan's body slid down the wall leaving a blood tail, Logan looked up to see his saver. He hoped it would have been Kendall but he was wrong. But he was still happy to see her standing her there "I guess I own you one again."

"Honey you own me more than one but that's for later, we need to get the hell out of here." Meg walked over to Logan putting his arm around her shoulder. Meg and Logan began making their way to the door when it shut on them. Both of them turned around to see Katie standing there blood dripping down her face, anger within her eyes. "You will not leave this place alive."

"Bitch I've heard enough from you." Gripping his stomach Logan grabbed his silver blade from his coat and throws it at Katie, hitting her in the neck Katie fell to the ground and the door opened and Meg and Logan lipped into the hallway. Logan needed to stop the pain was becoming too much for him so he decide to kneel down. He tried to hide the pain he was in; he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Logan I need to get you to a hospital, you're going to bleed to death if I don't." Looking up too see Meg kneeling down to meet his eyes "Noo I can't I need to find Kendall first." Logan said falling to the grown. "Megan I need to find him isn't safe here." Megan knew Logan loved his brother and would do anything to save him but this was nuts, he was going to die in this damn place if she didn't get him to a hospital.

"Logan I saw Kendall and he was fine, he can take care of himself you on the other hand needs to get to the hospital." Logan opened his eyes at Megan she had been with him and didn't stop him for leaving that bitch" Logan thought to himself. With all the strength Logan had left he spoke. "How could you let him go? He could be hurt or even worst." Meg didn't want to get anger; she knew Logan was just worried about his family.

"Well excuse me, I thought maybe you needed my help, you know since you were screaming like a little bitch and getting your ass kicked." Logan looked at Meg; he knew if it wasn't for her, he would demon soup. But, with the information that he was show he needed to find his brother, Logan knew right then and there he could never tell Kendall the truth about any of this, not till he knew for sure that this wasn't a trick. If true he knew now what his father died for all those years ago. Logan's thoughts were torn from him. Pain ran throw his body "ahhhh! I am going to kill that fucking bitch!" Logan looked down at his stomach he could see the bleeding had gotten worst, Logan knew if he didn't do something fast he was going to bleed out, but at the moment in time it didn't matter to him all the matted was getting to Kendall before Katie could.

"Ahhhh" Meg ran to his side, seeing the pain in his eyes she knew she needed to so something fast. "We need to get you to a hospital right now!" she said with worry in her voice. Meg went to help Logan up but he pushed her hand away.

"I am not going; I need to find my brother first, He isn't safe." Rage come over Megan she knew Logan was hard headed but this was unbelievable Logan was going to die and she couldn't have his blood on her hands.

"You are one dumb son of a bitch, you're going to die, Then what, who is going to look after Kendall? Did you ever think about that?"

"My life doesn't matter anymore." Meg wasn't going to let him die, even if she had to drag him out of this place herself. Looking at him, she raised her hand and went straight for his face. "This is for your own good you son of a bitch." Meg's fits come in contract with his already beating face knocking him out cold. "Sorry sweetie I had too."

Carlos opens his eyes to see Kendall lying on the ground screaming in pain. "Ahhhh, Carlos make it stop! Make it stop!" Carlos jumped up to be by Kendall side, "Kendall, oh my God!" Carlos rolled Kendall over and saw his eyes were no longer black but a shade of red, hell fire in them. Carlos mind started to race "what the hell is going on?"

"Kendall." Carlos goes to touch Kendall but was thrown back with a force of a big rig truck; Carlos body was flung around hitting the ground with thud. "Ahhh." Carlos picked himself up off the ground turning around with a dislocated shoulder seeing a man standing over Kendall.

"Get away from him you baster." James turned to see Carlos standing there. "I've had it with you hunters away getting in the way of my family." With that said Carlos knew who this man was.

"It's you; you're not going to take him! I will die first." James looks up to see Carlos standing there "Then so be it," James waved his hands and Carlos was pinned to a tree. James walked closer to Carlos looking into his eyes and his soul. "I know who you are, and you will never take him from us." Carlos yells into James's face. James looks at Carlos with and evil grin, "You will never stop me. I will have my son back with me soon and you won't be here to see the great evil that will come a pond this world."

"That may be true, but when they kill you and they will, I will be in hell waiting for you." James smile at Carlos words this man would have been a great opponent. "I look forward to that day then." With last words spoken, James twists his hands breaking Carlos neck. Carlos body falls to the ground, looking back at Kendall's body James began making his way to his son, "My son, after all these years you have found your way back to us." James starts to bend down to touch his sons face, but he was stop by this glowing light that emerges around Kendall and he wakes up in a hospital bed next to Logan. James is left with and empty spot where his son once was, anger enrages in him "Challen you may have won this time, but you will not keep me away from my son!"


	7. Chapter 7

(Texas 2010)

Logan and Carlos stand in the kitchen of the shed watching Kendall his face turning to pale white, "Kendall please say something." Logan said walking up to his brother.

"Don't touch me Logan." Kendall said with hateness in his voice. Logan knew his brother was pissed at him but he needed to know the truth. This isn't the way he wanted him to find out but it happen. "Kendall I am sorry but I just couldn't tell you the truth." Kendall turns to Logan with so much anger in his heart.

"Couldn't or wouldn't Logan, you had three damn years to tell me who I really I am! But you choose not too!" With Kendall words Logan just lost it. "Who, you really are? Kendall you're my god damn brother that's who you are!"

"I am a fucking demon Logan that's who I am!"

"Kendall you're not a demon! Mom and dad saved you, that's why mom died." Kendall looked at Logan not understanding what his brother was talking about. "Logan what are you talking about?" Carlos was even confused. "Yea, man what are you talking about?" Carlos finally spoke up. Logan looked up to see both Kendall and Carlos staring at him. "I found this out six months after Carlos died, Kendall do you remember when we were hunting that witch in Florida?"

"Yea, you left while I was sleeping and came back all bloody."

"Yea will I went after that witch myself and found out something about mom, Kendall mom was part of a very old convent."

"Ok Logan where are you going with this." Kendall said walking to stand right by his brother.

"Well come to find out Mom and Katie were big time witches back in the day."

"Katie?" Kendall had to asked, but he knew the answer to his question. "Kendall, Katie is your birth mother, she is Challen sister; she and mom were born in Salem sometime during the 1600's." Logan knew Kendall would freak out about that statement. "What!" Kendall shouted.

"Yea, that's what I said. Katie became a demon after she was burned alive, she came back to kill everyone who was involved in her death, she killed mom for not saving her, after mom was killed something brought her back I don't know what it was that resurrect her, I never found that out. Logan put his head down before he said anymore. "I got beating really bad and passed out."

"Great this day just keeps getting better, I find out that my real mother and father are demons and then that my mother is like 500 years old Wow." Kendall said with a little smile on his face. Logan was about to tell Kendall the rest when Kendall grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed in horror as his brother fell. Logan ran from the other side of the kitchen to be with his brother. "Kendall look at me." Logan said grabbing his brother face trying to get Kendall to look at him. Inside Kendall head he could see Logan life coming to an end, Logan's life coming to an end by his hand. After 10 horrifying minutes Kendall opened his eyes to see his brother kneeling down to him. "What did you see?" Logan asked. Kendall just stared at him. "Why Logan Why did I have to been shown that image?" Kendall asked himself.

"I can't Logan, I can't do this anymore. This is too much for me." Kendall said getting up off the floor heading towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan shouted at Kendall. That's when Kendall turned around to see his brother watching him. Kendall didn't answer Logan question he kept walking to the front door.

"Kendall! Don't you dare walk away from me?" Kendall!" Kendall turns around to see Logan running after him.

"Don't you Kendall me! Logan why? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning! You and dad didn't think I could handle the truth is that it? You and he are the same." Kendall lasted out. Logan walked right up to Kendall getting in his face.

"I am nothing like dad! I have spent my whole life looking out for you! I have done everything for you! I sold my damn soul to save you! Dad would have never done that! Dad was an ass hole! He only cared about killing anything supernatural! He could have cared a rat ass about us! And he showed that more than once. I care more about you then he ever did!" Logan was yelling into Kendall face. Kendall was speechless; he had never seen his brother this upset before.

"Kendall, ever since I found out about you, I have been doing everything in my power to keep you safe, I have made more deals with demons and devils out there to keep you hidden from Katie and James. I am going to get my ass ringed down there." Logan said with that dumbass grin he has.

"Logan, you should have come to me with the truth, we could have handle this together. I would have understood." Logan stands there speechless he knew they could have done this together but he didn't want to ruin his life by telling his the truth. "Kendall I wanted to keep you safe, you're my little brother and it's my job."

"It may be your job Logan but I am not that little kid anymore, I can take care of myself. You have given so much up for me. I think it's my turn to take care of you big brother." Logan turned to face his brother knowing Kendall was right.

"Kendall I know I should have told you this years ago, God know I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I needed find the truth first."

"Logan you still should have come to me, we could have discovered it together." Kendall said walking over to his brother, putting his hand on Logan shoulder. "How Kendall I just walk up to you and tell you that you're real parents were demons." Logan shouted.

"Well yea, it would have been easier than having these damn nightmares and images in my head." Logan looked at his brother confused. "Kendall what are you talking about? What images?" Kendall looked down at his feet not waiting to tell Carlos and Logan about the horrors he had been seeing.

"Kendall answer me? What have you been seeing?" Carlos walked over to Kendall. "It's time you tell him everything." Carlos leaned into Kendall. Kendall looked up to Carlos "How do you know what I've been seeing?" Carlos knew this was coming; it was time for the boys to know why he had come back. Carlos walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Guys, I have been lying to you."

"I knew it! I knew there was another reason why you came back, so do tell Carlos." Logan said.

"I knew about Kendall, the night my father and I died he told me the truth."

"Your father, Wait what? He knew about Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Logan, the night Kendall was born my father and Griffin was there. Your father had called them there for help." Carlos paused before he could tell them the rest. He knew what he was about to speak would tear everything apart.

"Carlos you know don't you? I mean the real reason why I was taken from my birth parents." Carlos looked at Kendall and then back to Logan. "Yes." Carlos took in a few deep breaths before he began. "Yours and Logan's births were for told centuries ago In the Codex Gigas." Carlos stopped and looked to see Kendall and Logan sitting there with shocked faces. "Logan before you freak out let me finish." Logan nodded his head. "In the text it is foretold that two sons are to born one under the red moon and the other under the blue moon, the son born under the red moon is to bring about the end. To bring about fire and brimstone, the son born under the blue moon is to bring down hail and ice. It is told that if both sons are born in the same centurie that hell will rise up in heaven and take the host of heaven to pure darkness. The son born under the blue moon is sent down to stop the son of the red moon. Only one must live. Both sons are to battle for the right to have this world. Guys I was brought back by God, I think it was God I could be wrong, I was sent here to stop this from happen, even if I must kill one of you guys." After hearing what Carlos had said, Kendall knew that image he had seen was for the future. He was to kill his brother. Kendall knew he must stop that from happen. He would never hurt his brother. Kendall looks at his brother; he could see Logan was in totally shock. Logan stands up from his spot at the table and walks over to the window. Logan looks out into the dead of night.

"Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked.

Logan turned to see Kendall and Carlos watching him. "So, I am support to kill my brother. Some text in the damn devil's bibles says I am to murder my own flesh and blood." Logan yells out slapping his fits into the wall. "Well, I have new for those damn demons! It isn't going to happen!" Logan turned to face Kendall and Carlos. "So, you came back to stop this right?"

"Yea I guess I did." Carlos said. A grin came a pond Logan's face. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other knowing that smile "Logan I know that look, don't do it. Logan please stop and think about whatever you're going to do." Kendall pleaded with his brother but to no avail. Logan walks over to the table and pick up his gun. "Boys I think it's time we pay uncle Griffin a visit." Logan said walking out the door. Carlos and Kendall shared glances at each other and followed Logan out the door. "Great just great." Kendall said shaking his head.

With the knowledge of the truth, the boys were making their way to the one place that they could get the answers they needed. In the dark shadows of the night, Katie and James watch as the boys leave that old shed. "It is time my love, our son has learned the truth. The time has come to turn him." James turned to his wife. Katie looked into her husband eyes. Katie's knew that this day would come. Her son would be reunited with her; darkness will rise up and consume this world." My love, come we must prepare." Katie and James disappear into the darkness of the night.

As sleep over came Kendall those image felled his head once more. The image of Logan's life coming to its end, Logan's life lifts body lying on the ground blood coming from everywhere, Kendall towering over his brother's body. His eyes black as the night sky. His hands and face covered in Logan's blood. "You should have listened to her Logan." Kendall says bending down to Logan body his voice sounding demonic. Kendall's eye shot open, his breathing heavy.

"Kendall you ok?" Logan leans over to the other side of the car. Kendall looks at his brother, seeing nothing but cuts and blood on Logan's face, shaking the images away. Kendall answers with a lie. "Yea I am fine Logie bear." Kendall says with a smile trying for forget what he had seen.

"Ok Kendork." Logan says turning back to watch the road. Carlos watched the boys from the backseat knowing that Kendall and Logan may be acting like everything was ok but he knew them better. Neither one of them were ok. And nothing would be the same again; Carlos had been shown the future and it was the reason why he was given a second chance at life and if he couldn't help stop Katie and James the end would come at a cost the loss of Logan and Kendall Rocque.


	8. Chapter 8

**please forgive the mistake, thanks**

Far back in the backwoods of Tennessee stands an old raged house, inside lived a man with all the answer to some. An old raged man who has battled demon and everything supernatural his whole life. A man that has lost so much thought out his life Griffin Lee Sanders. Down in the basement of Griffin home the screams of a woman are heard. "You basted, when I get out of here you dead."

"Tell me where he is?" Griffin said to the woman tired to the chair in his basement.

"I would rather be sent back to the darkest regions of hell!" The red head woman screams out. Looking around the room, Griffin turns around and reaches for his silver knife. "What are you planning on doing hunter? You know that won't kill me."

"No it won't kill you but it will sure as hell hurt. "Griffin pulls out some salt and spread it across the silver knife and then poured holy water on it. "Honey now I would start talking before the fun really starts."

"Sweetie if I knew you were this kinky I would have been willing to helped you." The red headed demon said in a seductive voice. Griffin walked closer to the demon with knife in one hand and holy water in the other but before Griffin was able to do anything a ringing is heard coming from upstairs. "Are you going to get that?" The demon asked. As Griffin walk back over to his table he puts his things down and walks up the stairs to answer the front door. Griffin makes his way to his door reaching down to turn the knob. Opening the door Griffin sees a man standing there. "Oh thank God your home, I need help with a few bodies."

A few 100 miles down the road the boys are making their way to see Griffin. It was Kendall turn to drive; Logan had fallen asleep in the backset. "Thank God, that man needs some rest." Kendall thought to himself as he watches his brother in the rear view mirror. "Kendall I think it's time you tell me what you saw in your last vision." Kendall turned his head to Carlos sitting in the passer seat. "Carlos I can't."

"Kendall you have too, I was sent back to help you guys I need to know. Kendall I know you and I know you're not alright." Kendall kept his eyes on the road he didn't move. Kendall took in a long breath. "You're right, I am not ok I am half demon damnit. How can anyone be ok with that, I know Logan was trying to do right by me? But he should have told me everything, Carlos how can we ever be the same again? I never told Logan this but James my father he has haunted me my whole life, I have seen him in my dreams since I was a child." Carlos looked at Kendall with pure shock on his face. He had never known I guess no one knew. Kendall had kept that hidden deep inside him.

"Kendall I didn't know." Carlos said in a sad voice.

"I think I have always known there was something wrong with me deep down, I think I knew I had evil in me. The times we would go hunting I would feel this force come over me. When I was killing those creatures I would get so much joy in it. I knew we were saving people but seeing the pain that I cause them I just grew happy. Carlos I need to know what happen that night, the night you died. The last thing I remember is seeing that hellhound coming for you and then nothing."

"Yea I would love to hear this story." Kendall and Carlos both jumped turning to see Logan wide awake.

"How long have you been up?" Kendall asked wondering if his brother had been up the whole time listening to his and Carlos conversion.

"Not long, I kept seeing monkey dancing around in red hats. It was horrible guys. I was standing in the middle of them naked." Kendall and Carlos shared looks. "There is something really wrong with you." Carlos said.

"Hey I have been saying that for years." Kendall said laughing. "I think it's because of all the beating he got; his head is all messed up."

Hey! I didn't get beating all the time. But then again you may be right baby brother. So spill Carlos, what happen that night?" Logan said leaning into the front seat.

Carlos look to Kendall and then back to Logan before he began. "The last thing I remember is seeing my father body lying on the ground; I ran to him and cursed him for using that damn spell. Then I heard Kendall yelling for me I turned and saw a hellhound, boys I mean I saw one and boy are them some ugly sons of bitches it reminded me of Logan in the morning." Carlos winked at Logan. Logan gave Carlos a hate look. "Keep it up bitch."

"Bring it on butter cup."

"Guys back to the point please." Kendall yelled at them. "Anyway it was coming right for me that's when I saw Kendall running towards me and with a wave of his hands the hellhound went flying."

"Wait Kendall used his demon mojo on the hellhound?" Logan asked looking upset. Seeing Logan face Kendall knew he was disappointed in him. "I didn't know Logie I saw the hellhound in the trees and just lost it; I couldn't let it kill Carlos. My mine went blank I don't remember anything after that. It went all black the next thing I know I am in the hospital with you."

"I think I can help you with that." Carlos said, "Kendall you fell to the ground in pain. I ran over to you and turned you over your eyes were red as fire. Your body was burning up." Silents fell over the boys. "Ok but that doesn't explain how you died?" Logan spoke up.

"James he was watching everything. He pinned me to a tree and let's just say we had some words and then nothing, I think he broke my neck." Carlos said in a laughing matter. "It's not the way I would have liked to have gone."

"Not the way you wanted to go out? How did you want to die?" Logan asked he couldn't wait to hear this.

"I don't know maybe with some explodes. You know body parts flying everywhere." Carlos said smiling for ear to ear. Logan rose an eye brow "Now you sound like Kendall over there he was pissed that he got shot in the back and dropped."

"You got shot?" Carlos turned to ask Kendall.

"Yea and here the sad part the damn thing shot me with Logan's gun. Nice way to go out, being shot with your own brother's gun. I was trying to save Logan's dumb ass over there when it happened." Kendall said laughing.

"Hey I was doing fine I didn't need your help."

"Dude if I wouldn't have helped you, I would have been the one saleing my soul to bring you back. You may be a good hunter but you can't fright for shit, you are always getting your ass kicked by some creature."

"Not true I am a damn good fighter. If I remember if it wasn't for me you would have been some one bitch boy by now." A grin comes along Logan's face.

"Keep telling yourself that, the great Logan Rocque would never admitted that he needs some help every now and then." The boys all look at each other and start laughing.

"Dude move I want to drive." Logan said while starting to climb into the front seat.

"Wow baby not in front Kendall his eyes are too young to see this." Carlos said winking at Kendall.

"You guys want to me pull over so you can have a little fun." Kendall said winking at Logan and Carlos.

"Bitch." Logan said

"Jerk" Kendall added.

"Dumbasses" Carlos said. The boys continued the long drive to Griffin's. Cutting up and joking around the whole time. Kendall thoughts of older times, times when life was simple before everything got fucked up. Back at Griffin things were getting very weird. "Mike the world would end if you ever did anything right for a change." Griffin said while throwing dirt on the bodies of two dead vamps. "Everything was going fine till these damn demons jumped me. I mean Griffin things are getting strange out there monster popping up everywhere I mean they aren't even hiding anymore."

"I know what you mean, I got this demon bitch tired up in my basement and she isn't making any since."

"You know something I was exciting a demon in New Orleans not too long ago and he kept talking about how the dark price had been found and that the end was near. I didn't pay any mind to it, you know just demon chatter that's all." Mike turns to see Griffin a look of pure shock came across his face. "Griffin you ok? You look like you seen a ghost." Mike walks over to Griffin putting his hand on his shoulder, Griffin just stood there trying to understand why the demon would have told Mike this. Then it draws on him "Those stupid stupid boys." Griffin pulls out his cell phone and makes a call to them Rocque boys.

(I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep; sometimes it's not for days

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

Sometimes you tell the day

By the bottle that you drink)

And times when you're alone all you do is think. Ooooo Yea, Logan sings out. "Hey do you guys hear a ringing?" Logan stopped singing and asked the guys. The boys all look at each other and heard a ringing sound again. "Cellphone!" Kendall yelled. Logan turned down and music and answers his phone "Hello."

"What the hell did you two do now?" Logan heard Griffin yelling on the other end of the phone. Logan held the phone away from his ear after hearing Griffin's voice. He turned to look at the other two men in the car with him. "Me I didn't do a damn thing but you have a lot explain to do to me and I think you know what I am talking about." Logan said with a stern voice.

"Boy you know better than to talk to me like that." Griffin said now raising his voice.

"I am going to talk to you any way I damn will please after hearing what I heard I am entitled to. How could you not tell me about Kendall! I had to find out from a damn demon all those year ago! You were there the night Kendall was born you knew everything and you never told me!" Griffin went silent on the phone. "You could have stopped all of this! You could have helped us!" Logan now enraged screaming into the phone, anger over coming him. "Griffin answer me now you basted!"

"Would you two just get your asses here ASAP." And nothing else was said the phone went dead. "Fucking basted he could have stopped this years ago! He could have told us everything then none of this would be happing." Logan said slamming the brake on causing Kendall and Carlos to hit the dash board.

"Damnit Logan you could have warmed us." Carlos said picking himself up from flying into the front seat. Logan flung his door open and jumped out of the car, walking around to sit on the hood of the car. Kendall soon followed his brother actions. "Logan come on this isn't Griffin fault." Logan turned to his brother. "Kendall he knew for twenty three years. They all did, you would have thought in all those year they could have told us. Kendall we could have stop this. I could have saved you."

"Is that what this is about you saving me? Logan you did save me, you brought me back for the dead. I am here with you alive and breathing. You did what you had to do in order to keep me here it doesn't matter what's going on now I am here! That's what matter!"

"But Kendall I failed you I let you get hurt. You died on my watch you're my brother I am supposed to take care of you and I didn't. I let you down." Logan said in a low voice. "Kendall how do I save you now? Tell me! I would love to know. This is killing me inside; I have been dealing with this for years. I can't do it anymore its taking its toll on me and I am tired." Kendall could see everything that Logan was going thru how much this was killing him.

"Logan I understand everything, I feel the same way you do I am half demon! My parents are monsters, I feel like there isn't anything I can do. I see these images in my head all the time. I see myself hurting people, I see myself with so much anger inside killing people, I see myself smiling has I cause pain. Logan I saw myself killing you, I felt joy in the pain I was causing you." Kendall now had tears falling down his face; he had let everything come out everything he had been keeping inside. Logan stood there for a moment before he walked to his brother and brought him into an embrace.

"Listen to me Kendall I will stop this even if it the last thing on do on this earth, I won't let you become that person. I will do everything in my power to stop them. You're not a demon you hear me you will never become that person I won't let it happen." Logan said while holding into his brother.

"Logan I want to believe you I really do but how can you stop Katie and James from coming after me. I know that what they want. I have seen it, Logan I have been seeing it all thought out my child hood. I thought it was just dreams. But after you told me the truth about whom I am support to be I knew than those dreams were true." Logan knew right then in there that Katie and James have been trying to find him thorough his dream Logan remembers what he heard his father say. "Their mother could see the further in her dreams it was her curse to bear." Gustavo voice rings thought out Logan mind.

"Logie you ok?" He heard Kendall asked him. Logan turned to see Kendall and Carlos watching him. "Guys I will stop all of this but I think we need to get to Griffin's, its time he told us everything." The boys all got back in the car and continued to driving to Griffins.


	9. Chapter 9

(1348 Europe)

Darkness had overcome the land; the Black Death had come across the land killing everything it touched. A young man stands alone at his wife's bed side praying that God save her. "My lord and saver I pray to you to par my wife from this pain, that you may heal her for this darkness that as fallen apond her." James prayed and prayed till he no longer could speak. After weeks of prayers that were still unanswered, James angers grows. "I have been your servant all my life and all I ask of you is to save the woman whom my heart belongs too." James shouts to the heaven. James falls to his knees pleading to the heaven but still no answer then a voice is heard in the darkness of the night. "My boy he will not answer you, see are all might doesn't care about you or your loved one, and if he did do you think he would let this plague continuing." James jumps at this dark voice turning around to see a man standing there a man dressed in a black robe. "Sir whom may you be?" James asks backing away for the man. This man walked closer to James. "James you may not be scared of me, I am here to answer your prayers." Confused, James he walks closer to the dark man. "How can you save her even if God cannot?" The man looks at James eyes of darkness looking back. "God may not care to help his people but I do. My son I can heal your wife and restore all her beaut and life, All I ask in return is that you devote your life to my master."

"Your master, you do not sever God?" James asked with fear in his voice. The man walks to James grabbing his arm. "My son do you not want your wife back at your side and your unborn child to live?"

James walks to the end of the cliff and looks to the stars. Moment passed before he return to the man. "I am yours just bring them back to me." James knees to the dark hooded man. "Then so be it." The dark hooded man said walking up to James's back pulling a dagger for his side, a dagger with a two heading dragon on it and stabbed James in the back. His blood starts to drip down the dagger; the man finally reviles himself to James. "Your soul is mine my son." James falls to the ground only for his body to be in gulf in flames. "It is done my masters."

(2011)

Griffin knew that this day would come; he told Gustavo that the boys needed to know. He, Dave and Gustavo knew this would blow up soon or later who would have thought he would be the only one left to see it happen. He could only image what the boys were going through. "Boys I am so sorry." He says to himself. Griffin knew that the demons had been searching for Kendall for years. Without the boys knowing he had a powerful witch hide them for the demon's but he knew better. He knew Katie and James would never stop till they had Kendall back at their side. Griffin made his way back downstairs to get some answer. "Oh baby I thought you had forgotten about me down here." The red hair demon said.

"I want answer now, what do you know about the dark princes return?"

"Do you think I would tell you anything? What do I get return? The demon spat out. I know you help take him from my master." Griffin looked at the demon eyes filled with anger. "You know I would start talking now we wouldn't want that pretty face of your get all bloody."

"Baby you can send my back to hell! I will never tell you what I know" the demon yells out. A smile comes to Griffins face. "I have other plains for you sweetie." Griffin walks over to the back of the room pulling out and old leather book. "What is that old man?" The old didn't not answer her; he continued to search for something. "I think I have found it." Griffin turned around with and a bronze dagger with two dragon heads on it. "No you can't!" The demon cried out.

"Then tell me what I want to know, If not I think I might start with the fingers." Griffin says with a half-smile.

"You don't understand I can't."

"Wrong answer my darling." Griffin walks over to the leather bon book and opens it. He turns the pages till he fines what he is looking for. "Last chance, you talk or you die."

"I choose to die hunter, just know one thing your time is ending!" The demon screams out. "That may be true but at least I get to have a little fun before I go out." Griffin closes the door with a grin on his face, he knew one way or another he would learn the truth.

"Logan honey wake up" a voice calls out to him; Logan eyes shot open seeing a bright light. "Guys get that damn flash light out of my face if not my fits is going to be in your faces." Not hearing an answer and the light still shinning in his face. Logan open his eyes wider, his face turned to pure shock, He didn't see Carlos or Kendall what he saw was nothing he had ever seen before. "You have got to be kidding me." Logan said with a sarcastic voice, "Don't tell me I died in my sleep? That would be a bitch way to go and if I did I should be in hell right. Wait why I am I talking to myself?"

"No my love you didn't." A woman voice called from behind him, causing Logan to jump. Logan remember that voice, hearing that voice tears start to fall from his face, not wanting to turn around because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop crying. A woman with long red hair began to walk toward Logan, putting her hand on his shoulder. Logan turned around to face the woman. "Mom" is all Logan could say. Challen looks into her son eyes and hugged him, tears coming from both of them. Logan pulls away not understand how this was even possible. "I don't understand how this is real." Logan asked. "In due time my son you will learn." Logan wanted to speak again but his mother beat him to the punch.

"Logan we don't have much time." Challen said with a shaky voice. Logan could tell his mother was upset and worried. "Mom what's going on? I am not dead I am?" Logan asked with that shit eating grin he as. All Challen could do was smile. "My son, I have watching over you your whole life, trying to keep you and your brother safe and boy has that been a job. Logan the time has come, you must keep your brother alive and human. He can still be saved; he has not yet welcome darks into his soul."

"What do you mean let darkness into his soul?" Logan looked at his mother. "Logan remember don't let him welcome darkness into his soul" Challen stated before she faded away. "Mom!" Logan yelled into the distances. Logan wakes up with a jolt and a look of fear on his face breathing heavy, Kendall and Carlos turned to look at him. "Monkeys with red hats right?" Kendall asked with a big ole smile on his face. Looking at his brother Logan knew he was back in the car, "This crap needs to stop happen, God our family messed up big time?" Logan told himself, lost in thought Logan didn't hear Kendall or Carlos calling his name. "Logan, Logie are you with us?" Carlos said learning in the backseat getting into his face.

"Logie!"

"WHAT!" Logan screamed.

"Damn dude you ok?" Carlos asked jumping back. "Yea, sorry bad dreams that's all." Logan said, could he really tell them that he saw his mother again and she was warning him about some darkness, he knew Carlos would understand then again Carlos isn't making all that much since and Kendall would understand but he is dealing with too much as it is.

"Those damn dirty monkeys." Kendall said laughing from the front seat. Logan could see his brother smiling from the front.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Dumbass" Logan stretched out his legs into the front of the car. "Dude come on, No one wants to see them nasty ass feet." Kendall growled. "What you don't like my feets in your face." Logan said while wigging his feet in front of Kendall. "No those things are nasty!" Kendall picked up his feet and put them in Carlos lap. Carlos looked down and a smile comes across his face. "You know Kendall might hate your feet but I think they are sexy." Carlos grabbed Logan feet and look at Logan. "Carlos don't you even think about it." Logan yelled out. Carlos kept staring at Logan. "Carlos I mean it I will shot you right now!"

"Then do it." Carlos teased. Without heisting Carlos grabbed hold onto Logan's feet again and began to tickle them. Logan started to fright him. Kendall turned to watch Logan and Carlos play fighting "God kill me know I would rather now then watch this."

Back at Griffin's he was in total shock at what he got out of the demon. "Could the demon be right?" He asked himself and if so the boys are in for some major trouble. Griffin needed help he knew the boys and himself wouldn't be able to make it alone and he knew of one person that would do anything to keep those boys alive or so he thought. Griffin made his way to a back room in the house pulling out a cell phone that's was in a back dresser. After a few minutes a man picked up

"Hello."

"It's the boys we need your help." Griffin told the man.

"How bad is it Griffin?"

"Bad, the devil's gate has been opened; Logan made a deal and Kendall." There was a long pause before he could finish. "They found him, I can't do this on my own you know what this means, Kendall and Logan need your help."

"Griffin I can't and you know why. The boys need to do this on their own I can't not enter fear in this, I have lost too much because of these boys and I won't help them." At hearing these words Griffin's anger grew. "You are one sorry son of a bitch! Those are your sons Gustavo! They are your own blood, how can you turn you back on them again? You left them to think that you were dead! I had to watch as these boys went through that! You were never a real father to them! I raised them boys half the time! Now that Logan and Kendall need you the most you are going to turn your back on them again!" By now Griffin was hot "Gustavo answer me now!" Griffin yelled into the phone.

"How dare you say I was never a father to my boy? I loved him!" Gustavo yelled back

"Your boy, what about Kendall he is your son too."

"That thing was never my son, he was never meant to live! My wife died to save that abomination!"

"You basted! You know I thought you would have changed! We all risk our lives to save that boy, Challen made her choice she knew what would happen, she couldn't let that boy become who he was meant to be. Kendall is your son and Logan's brother. You need to stop blaming that boy for everything that has happened.

"Griffin that boy has brought nothing but horror into my life, Logan could have been so much more."

"Don't give me that shit, you are a sorry son of a bitch, you rather hide behind a wall instead of helping your boys, Gustavo if we make it out of this alive those boys will learn the truth!" As Griffin and Gustavo argued over the phone the boys finally made it to the house. The boys finally pulled into Griffin's drive way. "Dude what the hell has he been doing? His place looks like crap." Carlos asked. "It's the same way it always been, you just been dead." Logan turned and told Carlos. Kendall brought the car to a stop and the boys made their way to the front door. "Should we knock?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face. "Na lets Carlos walk in first I still want to see him ass get kicked." Logan turned to tell Carlos with a shit eating grin on his face. "You're an ass you know that." Carlos said in return. "I know but you love this ass."

"Ya don't go all gay on me again." Kendall said laughing. Logan and Carlos shared a look and then turn back to Kendall. "Let's just go in, it's cold out here and I am dyeing for a beer." Logan said. The boys decide to walk into the living room. "Yo Daddy! Your favorite sons are here! And we brought pie! Mmm sweet apple pie" Logan shouted into an empty house, not hearting any answers the boys spared out Kendall going into the kitchen, Carlos in the living room and Logan went to the back of the house. Logan walked down the hallway hearing voice coming from a room Logan raised his gun not knowing what he would find. he walked slowly to the door opening it; he turned his head and saw Griffin yelling at someone on the phone. "Just remember you did this to yourself." Griffin said to Gustavo, Seeing that everything was fine Logan lower his gun and walked into the room. "Griffin." Logan said walking towards him, Griffin turned around and hung up the phone and began to walk towards Logan. "Look Griffin about what I said I was upset." Logan was cut off by the sounds of something shattering. Griffin and Logan shared a glance and ran down stairs.

Kendall and Carlos stood in the kitchen staring down at what they broke. "I didn't do it!" Carlos and Kendall called out at the same time while looking at Logan and Griffin. Griffin didn't know what to say; he didn't really see Kendall all he saw was a man that he helped buried along with his father. Carlos could tell that he was being stared at he turned to see the old man looking right at him. All Carlos could do was smile. "Hey Griffin I am back did you miss me?" Griffin made his way over to Carlos and punched the shit out of him. Carlos fell back hitting the floor with a thud. In the back of them you could see Logan putting his hands to his face. "Yes this was so worth's the wait." Logan said with a huge grin on his face. Kendall was standing right next to Logan rolling on the floor laughing. "Dude, that was epic." Kendall said in between his laugher.

"You guys are some punk ass bitches." Carlos said picking himself up off the floor.

"Well now that that's out of the way can we get down to business?" Griffin said walking into the living room, the boys followed him. "Did you miss us?" Logan asked being his dumbass self. Griffin just nodded his head.

"Do you know how much trouble you boys are in?" Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and before they could stop Logan from talking it was too late "A little." That earned him a slap from Kendall and Carlos. "Owww!"


	10. Chapter 10

Silent fell over the room as the boys watched Griffin dig though his stack or books. Logan leaned into Kendall. "Ok it must be bad if he hasn't said anything about me being a smartass and you and Carlos breaking that dish." Kendall just looked at his brother giving him odd look. Griffin turned around holding something in his hand and made his way to the desk and sat down. He gave the boys a gusted to come and sit down. Carlos, Kendall and Logan all shared a glance with one another.

"Ok now I know something is up." Kendall whisper to his brother and bestfriend, "this isn't like him at all."

"Would you three get over here or would you guys like to stand there like a bunch of dumbasses." The boys stood there a few more seconds before walking into the living room. "And don't think just because we are in deep shit you guys are off the hook for breaking my dishes, and Logan one day someone if going to kick your ass for being a smartass." The boys all shared a smile. "Ok all joking aside how deep are we in?" Logan asked while sitting down grabbing the Jack Daniels bottle off the desk. Griffin slaps his hand away from the bottle. Logan shot Griffin a look. "Did I say you could drink my stuff?"

"Oh come on, you're not still pissed about that little indent?" Logan told Griffin giving him a smile.

"Indent, Logan you shot me in the damn leg! I don't think it was an indent!" Griffin said raising his voice. Carlos and Kendall stood on the side just watching the two yelling at each other.

"What did I miss while I was dead?"

"Oh you know Logan being himself and causing all kind of trouble, let's just say Logan and Griffin getting drunk together isn't a good idea."

"So nothing really changed." Kendall and Carlos started laughing. Kendall decided to stop them two it was not the time to get into this crap right now. So he stood up and made his way to the middle of the room. "Guys I don't mean too rude but can we talk about this another time, I think we have more things to worry about then Logan shooting you Griffin. I mean me begin half demon and the end of the world happen." Griffin and Logan stop and turned to Kendall.

"Your right we have more importance things to worry about then the indent." Logan said giving Griffin a smirk. Logan got slap across the head. Griffin walked back to the desk and sit down opening this book he had been holding. "Boys its time you learn what we are facing. Logan don't you open your mouth, just listen to what I have to say this time." Kendall, Carlos and Griffin all turned to look at Logan.

"What?" everyone just smiled at him, he seemed to get those looks a lot.

"Boys in this book tells yours family history." Kendall walks over to the book and puts his hand on it. "Kendall please don't touch it." Kendall looked up from the book and back at Griffin.

"Why?"

"Because you know how you are with my books, I have lost too many around you boys." Griffin said while taking the book away from him.

"What's does that mean? Lost too many books around us?" Griffin looked at Kendall then to Logan, "You boys seem to destroy my things." A smile comes on Carlos face. "Why are you smiling over there?" Kendall asked.

"He is right you guys have a bad track record with other people's things. Remember when we were 10yrs?"

"Hey that was your entire fault, I told you guys it would end badly, but did yall listen to me nope." Logan reminds Carlos.

"Getting off the point again guys." Kendall said. Griffin opened the book again took a deep breaths, "Boys your family is one of great power. The Knight family is part of a very old convent, a convert dating back to the 11th centuries. The convert was known as the protected."

"Protected of what?" Kendall asked

"PIT OF l'obscurite." All the men in the room looked at Griffin eyes wide. "You don't mean what I think you mean." Carlos asked Griffin getting up walking closer to him. "It is true my son." Kendall and Logan were watching Carlos and Griffin sharing exchange in looks.

"Ok I am lost what the hell is L'obscurite?" Logan asked them. "It's Darkness, the pit of darkness is said to hold all that is unseen." Carlos told the boys.

"Unseen?" Logan asked with a questionable look on his face, Then it hit him, his mother had told him don't let darkness into Kendall soul. Logan knew that must be the darkness that his mother meant.

"Boys, your family was the keepers of all that is evil, the convert was there to keep everything inside, if this darkness was to be unleashed and find its host then the end will come." Kendall just stood back in the corner of the room hearing about his family. He was the host, his mother and father were born of evil and he was their son, the one that would welcome this darkness into the world. "Griffin this darkness, I am its host?" Kendall asked walking up to the rest of the men in the room. He looked down at his feet waiting for an answer.

"Kendall its true, but you have to welcome it into your soul. You may be the son of demons but your soul isn't tainted. You have spent your whole life saving people, your soul is." Griffin wasn't allowed to finish his statement Kendall made his way to the front door and walked out. Logan watched as his brother left, he turned to Carlos and Griffin and nodded to them before he walked outside to be at his brother side. Logan walked around till he found his brother sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey, you better not leave an ass print on my car, I just had her washed." At Logan's voice Kendall turned around to see his brother standing right next to him.

"Logan how did all of this happen, not too long ago we were just normal people enjoying life, saving people, now I find out I am the one that will end this world. I can't keep doing this."

"Kendall look I know I should have told you everything from the start but I was scared, I didn't want to admit that to you, but I am still scared as hell, I don't know what I am support to do. I don't know how to stop any of this. Katie and James won't stop till they have you and I don't know how to stop them I feel so useless."

"Boy are family is really fucked up. I mean we found out our mother was a witch and now that our family was the keeps of this darkness thingy, I am half demon and I meant to bring about the end of the world and you're meant to kill me. Damn this is all fucked up. I mean we could have been born some normal people. But hey I can't see us like that." Kendall said with a chuckle and a smile. "I can't see you having a normal job and life, your too messed up for that. I mean look at your eating habits."

"Hey my eating habits are fine. What about you? Hun?" Logan said while pushing Kendall off the hood of the car and onto the ground.

"Hey I just washed these jeans!" Kendall growled out. Logan put out a hand to help his brother up. "Hey why don't we go back inside and see how to stop these bitches."

"Sure thing Logie." Kendall said taking Logan hand pulling him to the ground. "Oh it's on brother!"

Back inside Griffin and Carlos finally had a chance to talk about everything that had happen between them. Carlos stood in the middle of the room watching Griffins every move, he was waiting for it. He knew Griffin and himself had a lot of unsaid things. Carlos began to open his mouths but Griffin beat him.

"Carlos I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. The night you and your father died. I should have never spent you boys out there." Carlos walked to Griffin side putting his arm around his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. I choose to go with my dad that night I couldn't let him do that own his own. I knew it was a trap, I knew my chances of coming out of that alive. I did it to save my friends. But that didn't do any good." Carlos said smiling.

"What to do with them boys?"

"Keep them locked up and hide the damn key so no one can find it." Carlos said with a big smile on his face. "Griffin the reason why I am back is to stop this from happening and if not I have to." Carlos knew what he was sent back to do, but he couldn't kill one of his best friends. Griffin could see the heartache that Carlos was going through. He knew how hard this must be on the boy.

"Carlos I know this is hard on you, But I have faith that we will make it out of this one. I know it seem like we can't but we will, I won't lose neither one of them boys." Griffin brought Carlos into a hug.

"So does this mean I am off the hook?" Carlos said in a childlike voice while smiling the widest. Griffin and Carlos broke away from the hug and Griffin looked right into his eyes.

"I don't think so boy."

Logan and Kendall made their way back into the house after having their heart to heart. Well what the boys would call a heart to heart. "You know you cheated." Logan said.

"I didn't cheated, how did I cheated?" Kendall said with a smirk on his face.

"Height advanced." Logan said while Kendall looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You're just a sore loser, yea I said it, L-O-S-E-R." Kendall said shoving Logan into the tree right next to them.

"Whatever let's just get your ass to the house." Logan said pushing Kendall in the back. The boys continued joking around till they walked inside. The boys walked into the living room seeing Carlos and Griffin with their noses in the books. "Do you guys ever do anything else then read?" Kendall asked while pulling out a chair. Carlos and Griffin turned and look at the boys. "Well now that you two ladies are done, we have a lot to learn." Griffin told the boys while pointing to the book in his hand. "Learn? I am tired can we just do it tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Boy just sit down and listen and try to keep your damn mouth shut."

"Fine but if this crap gets boring I am taken a nap." Logan said shooting everyone a look. Logan decides to finally go and sit by Kendall. "You know the day when Griffin kicks your ass I am putting it on YouTube for the whole world to see." With that Logan slapped Kendall on the back of the head. "Hey!" Carlos and Griffin both tuned to see the boys at it again. "Are you two done?" Griffin asked. Both boys look up at him. "Yes sir."

"Good, what I could translate was that the Knight family."

"What you could translate I thought you could read anything." Logan asked picking his head up off the pillow.

"You couldn't even wait 5 minutes before you opened your mouth. Couldn't you?" Griffin said while shaking his head back and forth. Logan watched as Carlos, Kendall and Griffin giving him that look again. "What?"

"Never mine Logan, as I was saying your family's power was one of legion, the Knights witchcraft was of pure darkness and light that's why your births were fore told in the devils bible." Griffin was never allowed to finish because the windows in the house bust open, glass flying everywhere. Logan and Kendall were flung from the window seat and Griffin was thrown into the kitchen, Carlos hit the bookcase knocking himself out; in the kitchen Griffin was bleeding from his arm because of the knife that has fallen off the counter.

"Ahhh son of a bitch, why does this shit keep happening to us? Why can't we have a normal day?" Kendall groaned out. Kendall turned to see Logan lying next to him.

"Logan, you alright?"

"Yea just great, what the hell was that?" Logan asked while turning onto his back.

"I don't know, where Griffin and Carlos?" Kendall asked with worry in his voice. Logan and Kendall both got up looking around for them. Kendall turned to the kitchen and saw Griffin lying in there with blood dripping from his arm. "Griffin!" Kendall yelled out, he ran to be by Griffin side; right after he made it into the kitchen the sliding doors slammed shut. Logan made a sharp turn and saw the doors slamming shut, running towards the door Logan was thrown across the room hitting the staircase. Logan hit the stares with the sound of his ribs cracking. "Ahh bitch what the fuck." Logan's body was thrown around turning him on his back. Looking up Logan saw the cause of all his pain. "James, I should have known it was you always have to make a scene."

"Logan I told you this wasn't over, I thought you would have been happy to see me here after everything we been through." James said throwing Logan down the stairs. Logan's body tumbled down the stairs hitting the wall. James soon descended down the stairs pitting Logan's body to the wall. "My boy you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

"Wow there tiger I am not into that, maybe after a few drinks." James walked right up to Logan and leaned into his face. "Always joking around Logan, but this time I don't think it going to save you. I have waited years for this, I have dreamed of this moment since that night." Logan looked right up at James and smiled. "I feel so touched that you have thought about me all this time, I mean that's so sweet of you to know that I am in your thoughts, I must be one hell of a kisser."

"My dear boy you should have killed me when you had the chance, but you chocked just like your old man did and where did that leave him?" James said running his finger down Logan face. "I will have so much joy in killing you just like I did your father." James brings a dagger from his coat and rubs it across Logan cheek bringing it down to his chest stopping at his heart. "Once your gone I will have my son and nothing will stop me from bring darkness into this world." James, whisper into Logan ear while stabbing him in the chest. "Ahhh!" Logan screamed out, falling to the ground. Back in the kitchen Kendall could hear is brother screaming in pain "Logan!" Kendall's body starts to burn and his eyes turned red with all the anger that he felt the doors flung open, seeing James standing over Logan's fallen body Kendall hands grew into a fits and James went flying across the room. Kendall ran to his brother side. "Logan come on, open your eyes." Kendall said picking his brother up bringing him into his lap. "Come on Logie don't you die on me now, not after everything that has happened." Kendall was torn from his brother side by James.

"Let me go you basted!" James walked closer to his son, his eyes red as the pit of hell. "My son I think it's time we finally meet in person." James walked up to his son; he and Kendall were now eye level with one another. "You have your mother sprit in you she too loved her sister before she was turned." Kendall turned from James. "Kendall you can't not stop me, I will have you at my side, we will bring darkness into this world has father and son."

"Damn you are so full of yourself. I will never allow you to do this; we will stop you and Katie!" James looks at Kendall and began to laugh. "My son so full of anger and hateness in him, in due time you will come to me and your mother." Kendall looked at James and a creepy smile comes to his face. "Thanks but no thanks I am into threesome." Kendall knew if Logan was awake he would be so proud of him. Anger grew in James, he began to twist his hands and Kendall began to cough up blood. "My son you will learn never to cross me." Kendall coughing becomes worse and he falls to the ground, James leans down to his son cupping his face in his hands.

"You will be mine one way or another." James hands starts to burn with fire he bring them to Kendall chest and before Kendall knew what was happening James hands went into his body. Kendall let out of scream. "Ahhhhh!" James head starts to fell with Kendall's memories of his life as a child the times he and Logan spend together, the times of happiness and sadness. The love he and his brother have for each other. Then with no warning James was pulled from Kendall. A voice felled with some much cockiness in it could be heard coming from behind him. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you? You fucking dick!" James turned to see Logan and Carlos standing over him. James was in shock to see that Carlos was still alive.

"Well boys I would love to stay and finish this but I think I must be going." James said before he disappeared into darkness. Carlos and Logan both ran to Kendall but Logan didn't make it he fell to the ground. "Griffin! I need you!" Carlos yelled out!

Four days had passed and Kendall still hadn't woken up yet. After what had happen to Kendall he was left in a coma his mine trapped, Logan was a difference story. "You sorry son of bitches don't you dare say that! You damn doctors are full of shit! You don't know anything I don't see how you got your damn medical degree!" Logan screamed while shoving the doctors out of Kendall's room.

"Logan clam down, they are just doing their jobs." Carlos said

"My ass, they are a bunch of dumb asshole who doesn't know what they are talking about." Logan said while walking over to Kendall, Griffin walks down the hall seeing some doctors walking towards him looking rather pissed off one thought comes to his mine. "Logan." Griffin walks into Kendall hospital room seeing Logan and Carlos sitting there.

"Well did you get it?" Logan asked walking towards Griffin.

"Look kid I don't think this is a good idea, I mean we don't know what James did to him."

"I know, but we can't leave him like this, who knows what's going on in his head. I just can't Griffin." Logan said taking the dream weed out of his hand.

"Logan I think you should wait, you're still recovering from surgery. Your mind and body isn't that strong." Carlos spoke up. Logan turned to look back at Carlos.

"Carlos I need to, he has been in a coma for almost five days, who knows what Katie and James has done to him." Logan was cut off. "Well you're not going alone this time. You do remember what happen last times don't you?"

"Yea but Carlos I can't risk your life."

"Logan it doesn't matter, I am to help you guys and we are going together this time." After hearing Carlos talk he knew it would be better if someone went with him into the dreamtime.

"Alright boys, let's get ready." Griffin said walking over to the door locking it.


	11. Chapter 11

(Inside the dreamtime)

Kendall finds himself chained on a table in the darkness of night, the blood from his wounds bleeding out, the pain in his heart, his chest burning from the inside. Kendall could tell something wanted to come out. He knew whatever wanted to emerge from his chest he couldn't let out, the darkness that was submerged deep in his soul wanting to be let out. Kendall scream out in horror has a knife spears through his chest. "Goodmorning my boy, let see if I can make you scream my name today." A deep male voice said.

"Screw you bitch." Kendall spat out

"Kendall my boy you should watch your mouth, you are starting to sound like your brother."

"Unchain me and I will show you how much I am like my brother." Kendall yelled out spitting at the demon.

"Fisted this morning my dear boy." the man with the deep voice said walking over to a table that was placed right by Kendall. "Let's see what should we use today? I was thinking about the poker maybe, I mean we haven't used that in a while. And it looks like you need a good poking."

"You know maybe if you were this kinky in life then maybe you would have gotten a piece of ass." The man grew a smile on his face. "Kendall, your brother would be so proud of you." The man soon made his was over to the fire place, placing the poker in the fire. Minutes passed before the man pulled the poker from the fire making his way back to Kendall. "Any last words before began?"

"Yea I got one. Is it just men that gets you off or is it my sexy smile?" Kendall said with the same look Logan would have on his face. The man stood over Kendall and drew down the poker into his leg. Kendall screams could be heard throughout the darkness.

Back in the hospital room Griffin was done with the spell. "We have to what?" Logan asked.

"You have to drink some of him, so we will cut I piece of his hair and put it in the drinks." Griffin said with a smile in his face. Logan turned around to see Carlos with a smirk on his face. "You knew about this didn't you?" Logan asked "Hey you just said to tell Griffin to get some dream weed, you never asked what goes in it."

"Ok then hand me a knife." Carlos and Griffin could see Logan was a little bit too excited about cutting Kendall hair. "Love you bro but I have to do this just thing about it as payback." Logan went on to cut a piece of Kendall hair off. Logan and Carlos then sat down in the chair getting ready to drink.

"Why do we have to share this chair?" Carlos asked.

"Because I don't want to sit on the cold floor that's why, is that a problem?"

"What you little butt is too special to sit on the cold floor?" Carlos said with a sarcastic look on his face. "Yes I have a very special ass you should know that's by now." Logan said smiling wide at Carlos.

"Are you two Idiots done?" Griffin asked. Logan and Carlos stopped and looked up at him. Logan could see that Griffin was worried; he knew that he didn't want them to go in to the dreamtime. "Boys let's start this please I don't know how long I can't keep the doctors out of here."

"Ok let's start this Griffey." Logan said smile.

"Shut up you idiot and drink." So Logan and Carlos decided it was time to sit and down and drink the nasty dream weed.

"Good luck boys, Logan two hours then I am pulling you boys out." Logan knew if they would be in the dreamtime any longer than that no one would be able to bring them out alive. The first time Logan enter dreamtime was because of his mother she was the one watching over him but not this time he knew he needed to be careful. Logan and Carlos sat down began drinking. A few moments passed and still nothing had happen.

"Ok so when does this crap kick in?" Logan asked standing up to stretch his leg. Once he got up he felt a little odd and then out of nowhere he fell to the ground. Carlos and Griffin watched what happen and all they could was laugh.

"I think he should have stayed in the chair." Then with no warning Carlos felt the same way and slid down the chair to lay right next to Logan. Griffin just looks down at the boys and then back to Kendall in the bed. "I hope those boys know what there are doing. Griffin looked up to the heavens and prayed. "Challen I know you're up there please watch out for those boys they will need all the help they can get."

(Back in dreamtime)

Logan and Carlos awake to the smell of the dead and the sounds of a man screaming. "Ahhh my back, God I hate my life, job and this damn smell you would think we would be used to it by now." Logan said getting up off the ground. "I am getting to damn old to keep doing this shit." Logan looked around to see where he and Carlos had awakened. "Carlos where are you?" hearing nothing Logan called to Carlos again, still nothing. "Damnit Carlos answer me! Why does this always happen?"

"Because you're Logan Rocque, and I am over here!" Carlos yelled from the other side of the room. "I think I found a way out, over here Logie." Logan makes his way to Carlos voice. "Carlos where the hell are you, I can't see 10 feet in front of me and I think I just stepped in pee."

"Follow my voice." Carlos calls out into the darkness. "Yea that's helpful." Logan walks to Carlos voice but he stops in his track. He could hear footsteps behind him. Logan slowly turns around to see nothing there, but he could smell something and he knew very well what that smell was. "Carlos I think we have a little doggie on our hands. I think we should run!" In the distance Kendall screams could be heard.

"Now come on Kendall my boy show a little bit of a fright, where is that fire I know you have inside of you? Open your soul up my boy, let that beast come out and play." Kendall eyes open back up, he stares into the eyes of the man that is causing him pain.

"I rather die than let that darkness into this world." The man turns to Kendall and bends down to his face "Die? I think I could help you with that." The man growls at Kendall.

"My boy you should knew one thing, you're going to die in here, no one will come for you, and you are mine to do as I please. Your body may be out there but your mine is in here and that's what I control."

"You don't know my family do you? Logan will come for me and I do believe he will enjoy every second killing you, because if I know my brother and I think I do, you see there is one thing that people don't know about him is that." Kendall was cut off again.

"I know your family very well I believe it was your mother that sent me here all those years ago and as for you brother we know he will come for you and that's what we counting on, your dear Logie is in for some trouble once he gets down here." My man began to laugh.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kendall yells out while tossing and turning trying to break free of his chains. Kendall knew Logan would come and he was terrified for his brother. He knew there was a good chance Logan would not make it out of here alive.

Carlos and Logan run into nothing but darkness not knowing what was going to happen would this be the end? Logan and Carlos hearts beat faster and faster sweat comes from their faces dripping down to the ground. As the boys run to lose the wolf, demon were sent out to stop them from reaching Kendall in time. "Logan we need to split up!" Carlos yells from behind him.

"I know! Carlos find Kendall I will distract him and whatever they send to stop us! Now go!" Logan said looking back at Carlos. Logan knew he might not make it out of here alive but saving Kendall was the only thing that matter to him at the moment. "Carlos please find him!" Logan watch as Carlos runs the other way. "Well big boy it's just you and me this time." Logan said smiling towards the wolf direction. Logan could hear the wolf coming. "Come on bitch bring it on I been dyeing for some action!"

Carlos knew what he had to too. But finding Kendall wasn't going to be that easy and he knew it. "Damnit Logan, you always have to be the hero." Challen I know you can hear me, help him!" Carlos said to himself. Carlos was strong but he knew he had to be stronger to save Kendall and his dumbass brother. Carlos hides in the shadows of the darkness while Logan frights for his life.

Kendall could feel his heart beats slowing down, but he didn't care, he would have rather be dead then let darkness overcome him, He made that promise to Logan. Kendall thoughts went to his brother, would he ever see him again and Carlos his best friend how would they go on without him there. "I will get out of here." Kendall thought to himself. Has Kendall drifted into everlasting darkness he made one last look around and he saw James standing in to the door way holding a lip and bloody body. James turns to his son with a smile on his face, "My dear son it looks like your brother didn't make it." He said with such hateness in him.

"You're lying!" Kendall screamed out. James walks over to Kendall and throws the bloody body down to him. Kendall eyes turn to pure shock, seeing Logan's life lift body lying on the ground. Kendall's heart and soul just die, seeing Logan cold dead body. Kendall had no words only tears. James bends down to his son. "I told you my son no one will save you, you see what happens to people that do." James said while kicking Logan's body. James grabs is son face and looks into his soul. "My boy you will turn to me and if not I will kill Carlos and Griffin." Kendall try's to pull away but can't. "I will stop you."

"You can try my boy but you never will." James tells him before walking out the door. "I think I will leave you with your brother, you know to say your final goodbye." Kendall heart grows with anger has he lays there. "Why Logan, why did you have to come for me?" Kendall asked himself. Kendall eyes fell with tears knowing that his brother was gone. After a few minutes Kendall could hear something moving in the darkness. "Ahhh son of a bitch, never again I am I going with a plan from Carlos." Kendall thought he herd Logan voice but it can't be? So Kendall feared that it was that time again, the time for his pain to return, Kendall turned his head to see a shadow of a man standing right next to him looking right at into his eyes.

"You know I am getting tired of saving you ass." The voice said. Kendall was shocked to hear and see Logan.

"How, Logan I don't understand you were dead I saw James bring in your body?" Logan walked into the candle light with a big ass grin on his face then pulls out a dagger with a two headed dragon on it.

"Griffin and Carlos." Logan looks down at his brother and smiles. "I thought I lost you baby brother." All Kendall could do was returned a smile. "Not yet big brother but if you don't hurry up and unchain I think we might both end up dead."

"I thought you liked being chained up you know all restricted." Kendall looked up to see Logan face in the dark but he couldn't see it, but he knew that stupid grin was there sitting apond his face.

"Hurry up Logie we can talk about my sex life after we get out of here.." Kendall looked up into the door way to see another shadow standing there before he could warn Logan; he was gone thrown into the wall. "Logan!" Logan body hit the wall with such force it knocked him out cold. Kendall turned to see Katie standing there. "I do believe your brother is getting sloop at his job?"

"You bitch!" Kendall spat out. Katie walked up to his son leaning down to his face. "My son can't you see that no one can save you. You are meant to be with me and your father; you need to see that my son, just open up that soul to us." Katie said running her fingers down Kendall face. Kendall flinches at her touch.

"I will never turn to be with you, I will stop you if it kills me. Logan was right about you one dumbass ugly ass bitch." Katie's anger grew with Kendall's word.

"My dear boy, you think you can stop me,tThat will never happen if I can't have you at my side then I will kill you and everyone you love, I think I will start with Griffin, I know how much you love him and I would love to see him again."

"Don't you touch him! I will kill you first!" Kendall yelled out. Katie looked to her son. "I won't hurt him but I think my lover will. I would rather deal with your dear brother over there." Katie said pointing to Logan.

Down in the darkest regions on dreamtime standing Carlos in the shadow, He know what his and Logan plans was but he also knew Logan would screw it up somehow. Logan could never do this by the book; he always managed to screw things up. "Well I guess Logan got caught by now, Time for plan B."


	12. Chapter 12

Outside dreamtime Griffin sits at Kendall bedside watching the boys. "Come on guys not that much time left." Griffin watched at Kendall body flinched every now and then; he knew that Kendall was facing his fears. Griffin gets up and walks to Kendall and kneels down. "Come on son, you have to fright this I can't lose my boys." Griffin was a man that never let his emotions show but this time he didn't care. Griffin pulled up and chair to be by Kendall side, picking up his hand. "You boys are my heart, I love you two like you are my own. I have watched to two grow up into great men, well the debate is still out on your dumb ass brother." Griffin smile at that. "But you two are still my everything, the way your father treated you was wrong in so many ways, but I understand his anger. Boys I never told you about my life before hunting, I had a wonderful wife and three little girls. They were my heart. But after what happen to them I never thought I would find true happiness till you two showed up on my door step. The first time your father left you two with me was when Logan was 4 and you 11/2 years old. I told Gustavo that I couldn't but he didn't listen, I think that's where your brother gets it from. But he did leave you boys with me and that was the start of it all. My life changed that day boys." Griffin wiped a tear from his eyes. "So Kendall I need you and your brother in my life, you have to fright this nightmare and come home."

"I don't think that's going to happen old man those boys are never coming back to this world." A voice said coming from behind him. Griffin jumps at the voice turning around to see James.

Back in dreamtime all Kendall could do was watch in horror has Katie makes her way to Logan, "Leave him alone! It's me you want not him!" Kendall screams out trying to break free of this prison. "Logan wake up!"

Logan's body laying still on the ground no movement to be seen, Kendall screams out to Katie warning her to stay away from him. Kendall anger growing within him, that fire burning to come out, with Katie inching closer to his brother Kendall eyes shot open again to revile the fire in them and with no warning Katie is thrown to the other side of the room. Katie's body gasping for air has she is pinned to the wall, looking up to see her son standing in front of her. "I said leave him alone you bitch." Kendall walks closer to Katie leaning into her face. "I warned you more than once." Kendall twisted his fit into a ball making Katie choke, blood starts to dip down her face. Katie looked into her sons eyes seeing that anger and hateness in them her heart grows with joy. "I should kill you right now." Kendall said to Katie in a deep demonic voice. Kendall hands trailed down Katie's body till he reached her sliver blade that she had hidden on her, Kendall reached for the blade pulling it out with a smile on his face.

"Well, well look what we have here. My dear mother, are you hiding things from your son?" Kendall told Katie rubbing the blade down Katie's face. Katie eyes darted to her son standing in front of her. "What are you waiting for my son? Due it I say." Kendall turned back to his mother with a grin on his face. "What's the fun in that my mother, I think I should make you pay for everything you have done to me." Kendall whisper into Katie ear licking it, Kendall knew what he was doing was wrong his mind and body was at battle. Kendall wanted to stop this and run to Logan and get the hell out of here, has much as Kendall tried to will his body to move it just wouldn't budge. Kendall brings the blade to Katie's heart holding it in place, Kendall looks down and the back up to his mother. "Beg for your life and I might spare it, I would hate to see a beauty like yours to go to waste." Kendall said with his hand brushing his mother's face. Katie can't help but think of her son, seeing him like this; she knew it would be soon before he was with them forever. Katie looks at her son and smiles.

"Beg is that what you want my son for me to beg for my life?" back in the shadows Logan's start's to wake. "What the hell happen?" The last thing he remembers was Kendall. "Kendall!" he thought to himself, Logan turns to see Kendall standing in front it Katie with a blade in his hand. Logan jumps up running to his brother. Logan's place a hand on his brother should turning around at his touch Kendall looks at his brother eyes of fire looking back. Logan is taken back by the sight of Kendall. "Kendall no!" In shock at his brother state he backs away from him. At this moment Kendall knew what was happening he looked to Katie and then back to his brother, he know he let darkness overcome him. But he had to do something to save his brother. Kendall grip on Katie was gone with a pain that shot through his body; Kendall falls to the ground with a scream of pure pain. "Kendall!" Logan runs to his brother side. "Logan help, I need you." Kendall said looking up at his brother. "Fuck we gotta get out of here." Logan looks back to where Katie was and she was gone. "Mom, come on woman I know you can see what's going on here, get us the hell out of here!" Logan's yells into the darkness.

"My dear boy your mother can't help you here." Katie's voice is heard coming from behind Logan. "Shit, Griffin what are you doing out there? Get us the hell out of here." Logan thought to himself. Logan turned around to face Katie with that shit eating grin he as. "Sup baby long time no see."

Outside of dreamtime Griffin comes face to face with James. "I knew you would come, but what I am wondering is what took your dumbass so long." Griffin got up from Kendall side walking over to Carlos and Logan's bodies on the ground. James begins to walk into the room only to be stop he looked up at the ceiling seeing a devils trap. "Like I said I knew you would be coming here."

"Old man you know this devils trap won't hold me for long." James said looking at Griffin standing in the middle of the room.

"I know it won't but it will hold till I get these boys back to this plain." Griffin started to lean towards Logan and Carlos bodies but stopped when a sharp pain emerge from his side. He falls to the grown coughing up blood his stomach turning with each cough, he feel like knifes stabbing him from the inside out. James stands there with an evil smile, he looks up to the devils trap only for the paint to disappear. "I told you old man that's your devils trap couldn't not hold me." James walks closer to Griffin kneeing down to meet the old man face. Griffin looks back to James and with all the strength he could muster up he whispers into Carlos's ear. "In spiritu et veritate." Griffin knew his time was coming to its end, he just prayed that his boys would be able to stop what was to come. Griffin turned over on to his back and looked into James eyes. "It will end soon." James lifted Griffin's chin up, blending down to meet his eyes "You are right old man it will all end soon, but I am sorry to say that you won't be here to see it." James hands starts to turn red with fire, taken Griffin by the collar he pushed his hands into his chest reaching for his soul. Griffin screams out in horror.

James pushed deeper into Griffin's soul pulling till there was nothing left, feeling his heart beating for its last time gave James pleasure. "Old man you could have never stop me or my family, Kendall will be mine, you knew you could never save him, he was meant to be mine." James fire burns hotter than before, the cries coming from Griffin only made James want to in flick more pain. As James pushes more pain into Griffin soul, he leans down to look into Griffin eyes, looking for his spark of life to end. "I wish we had more time to play but I must end this." James says in an evil manner. Before James can finish the job a voice comes from behind him, one of pure cockiness. "I think your right play time is over!" James leaps up to see a woman with dark brown wavy hair staring dagger into him. A smile comes to James's face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me again." James says as he walks ever so closer to the woman. "Sweetie I would stop right there before you get hurt." The smirk on James's face only grew wider, "Camille, I am so glad to see that you made it I was starting to worry I would never see you again, I mean after out last meeting, It was so perfect you left me wanting more." Camille just looked at James before reaching into her jacket. "Don't ever try it Camille, you lay one hand on me I will make sure Logan never leaves that darkness. And I know we don't want that now do we?" Camille withdrew for her pocket; she knew James would make good on this threat. "My dear Camille, you look just as lovely as ever." James said walking closer to her. Camille back away from the door and walked closer to James, coming so that they were face to face with each other, only inch away. James knew he should back away from her, but he never could his mind and heart always being drawn to her. Camille and James looked into each other eyes; you could see the love that was once there, the lust that wanted to overcome them. Camille leaned into James only for her lip to linger toward his. James wanting more he began to move in more only for him to feel the pain of a thousand hands digging into his stomach. James fell to his knees; he could feel the cold blood of the dead rushing thru this body. Looking up to see Camille standing there "You bitch! What did you do to me?" James lashed out. "You should know James; you're the one that taught me."

"You will pay for this your bitch!" Camille leaned down to James, picking up his head. "I look forward to it." James turn over in pain before a dark smoke in gulfed him and he is gone. Camille ran over to Griffin who was struggling to get up. "Griffin it's alright, you're going to be fine." Griffin looked up to see Camille and a smile came to his face, "The boys are in trouble, we need to help them." Griffin never got to finish he passed out just when Carlos was coming too. Carlos awoke to a beautiful woman kneeing right beside Griffin. "Help me." Is all she said to Carlos, he jumped up and ran to Griffin side. "What happen here?"

"James, I need to get to Logan and Kendall now before it's too late." Carlos could hear the concern in this woman voice. "You can't get to them; they are on a difference plan then us." Carlos said to this woman who he still didn't know. "That's doesn't matter what plain are they in? I need to know now!" Camille started yelling at Carlos, she knew she shouldn't have but she needed to get to Logan fast. Carlos was taken back by this woman, he didn't know if he could trust her. "Carlos I need to know what plain now before it's too late and both Logan and Kendall are dead." Carlos just stood there not know anything anymore till he heard Griffin speak. "Camille its dreamtime, Logan and Kendall are there." Carlos and Camille both turn their heads to Griffin. "Thanks now rest, Camille put a hand on Griffin and he soon was asleep."

"Here take this." Carlos began to hand her the dream weed. Camille turned and smile at Carlos before her eyes turned white and her head went back a huge light emerged around her and then she was gone. "What the hell was that and who the hell was she?" Carlos turned to ask the sleeping Griffin.


	13. Chapter 13

(IN DREAMTIME)

"Sup, long time no see baby?" Logan said trying to grab Kendall and run to the door. The pain in Kendall was subsiding and he was able to look up at Logan without tears in his eyes. Logan looked down at Kendall and whispered to him. "Go now I will hold her off, Kendall go now!" Kendall didn't want to leave his brother alone to face Katie, this was her world and she held all the power. Kendall was able to get up but he never left Logan side. "Logan no, I won't leave you here, we are doing this together." Logan knew that look on Kendall's face, he wasn't going anywhere. Kendall and Logan both looked to right at Katie, "Ok you got us bitch what are you going do?" Logan asked while smiling back at Kendall. Logan knew if he was going to die at least he would be with his brother. "Well, Logie bear it's been a good ride." Kendall smiled at his brother. "See you in hell Kendork." Right before anything could happen Logan and Kendall were pulled for the darkness and awoke in the hospital. "Nooo!" Katie screamed out, she turned to see where the boys were only to see her. Katie's anger only grew. "You will pay for Camille." "Like I told James I look forward to that day." And then Camille was gone only to reappear in the hospital room with the boys.

A light shinned thru the room and in the center of that light stood Camille. Logan eyes darted to her and he could only smile. Logan and Camille walked up to each other only for Logan to earn a Slap across the face. "Owww! What the hell Camille?"

"I should rip your fucking heart out you son a bitch! Do you know how worried I was about you! Carlos leaned into Kendall and ask what he had been wondering since he saw her. "Who is she?" Kendall and Griffin just look at each other and back at Carlos and said two words. "His Wife."

(Scotland 1502)

Blood dripped down her face, as she stands over the man she called her father, her body wanting to give away, her hands stained in his blood, her heart feels with sorrow and anger at the same time. "My child you have done well." A voice tells her, a man coming into the light, a man of pure darkness in his heart. "Now my love come we must flee from this place before we are found." Camille looks down at her father one last time before getting up; she turns to the man and smiles "We must hurry I can hear them coming." James grabs Camille hands and their run from the death that's awaits them.

(Hospital 2011)

Carlos still in shocked to hear what Kendall and Griffin told him, "His wife, Logan got married, Wow." He thought to himself. He picked up his head and watched Logan and Camille in the middle of the room. "Listen honey I am sorry, I didn't think anything of it, I was not thinking." Logan said trying to hug Camille. Camille back away from him "I know you weren't thinking and that what scary me Logan, You and Kendall never think about what you're going to do. You too could have been killed." Logan could tell that Camille was upset and worried. He still wasn't used to worrying about anyone other than Kendall, he knew Camille loved him and he knew he loved her, he just kind of forgot about her in all this mess. "Camille please forgive me, I am sorry that I kinda forgot about you." Logan said hugging his wife. Camille returned his hug and just smiled at him. "I forgive you this time Logie bear." Logan and Camille broke away from their embrace and just stared at each other. Logan was glad that she came to his and Kendall escape if not they would be dead or even worse. Carlos didn't want to intrude on the moment but he wanted some damn answer. "Excuse me, but what the hell going on here?" Logan and Camille was drawn out of their moment by Carlos voice, they both turned their heads in the distraction of Carlos. "Oh hey guys I kinda forgot you were still here." Logan said blushing. "Sure Logan, you seem to forget alot lately." Kendall said in a joking manner. Logan let go of Camille and walked over to hug his brother. Carlos just looked at him waiting for an answer for Logan. "Dude what about me?" Logan then turned to Carlos, he knew what he wanted, and Logan turned to Camille and smiled, walking over to her putting his arm around her, "Carlos this is my lovely wife Camille."

"I got that part, when the hell did you get married? I through you weren't the marring type." Carlos said while winking at Kendall. Kendall just smiled because he knew what Carlos was talking about. Logan stood there speechless, Logan wasn't allowed to answer Carlos, Griffin let out a moan while trying to hold himself up, everyone turn to Griffin and ran be by his side. Logan and Carlos both grabbed Griffin so he couldn't fall. "It isn't safe here any longer, we have to move now." Camille said moving to be closer to the men in the room. Logan look back to his wife, he knew what she was going to do. "Camille no, do you do it! Camille!" The room filled with a light and within a few second the room was empty.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Griffin all found themselves in a room filled with weird writing on the wall. Logan looked up at Camille and she just smiled. Logan was about to say something when the contented of his stomach came up. Kendall turned to see his brother puking in the corner of the room. "Camille have I told you how much I love you." Kendall said walking over to her. "I know." She smirks.

"I am so confused will someone please tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked, you think him being brought back he would know everything but he didn't. Camille just smiled at him; Logan looked up for his spot in the corner and whipped his mouth and Kendall just grinned. "Long story Carlos." Griffin said walking into the room. Griffin walked right up the Kendall and pulled him into a tight hug, not waiting to let him go. "Boy I through I lost you." Kendall wrapped his arms around Griffin as tight as he could, he didn't want to let go of him either, Griffin was his father he didn't care what anyone thought, and he was always there when he needed him. "You won't ever lose me Griffin." Griffin and Kendall let go of each other and smiled, Griffin made his way over to Logan and hit him. "Owww! Kendall gets a hug and I get hit. What the hell?"

"I told you this was dangerous and you never listen to me. You two could have been killed. Then what would I have done?" Griffin said on the viger of tears. Logan looked down at his feet, he didn't know Griffin felt this way, and he knew Griffin loved him and Kendall but not this much. Logan was about to say something when Griffin grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug. Carlos watched what was going on between them. He watched has Kendall made his way over to Camille and hugged her. "Thanks Cam for coming to save us again." Carlos heard Kendall tell her. "You didn't think I would have let James kill my husband and brother in law did you." She said grinning for ear to ear. Camille tuned to Carlos and walked right up to him. "So you're the man I all most lost my husband too?" Carlos didn't know what to say, he just stood there like a deer caught in the head lights. Carlos saw Logan smiling and Kendall laughing. "I guess that would be me."

"Well I am glad you let him go." Camille said pulling Carlos into a short hug.

"Ohhh, look how cute the wife and the ex-getting along." Kendall said laughing at the seen in front of him. Carlos pulled away and look right into Camille eyes, "I have one question for you. How did you pull them out of dreamtime?" Carlos needs to know the answer he has seen what she did. Logan heard the question that was asked and walks to be by his wife's side, grabbing Camille's hand, she looked up to him and back at Kendall and Griffin before answering. "I am a demon, well ex-demon kinda."


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS I RE DID A LOT IN THE STORY, SO GO CHECK IT OUT. AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THE MISS SPELLED WORDS AND I MIGHT HAVE FORGOT TO WRITE SOME WHERE THEY GO. I WILL FIX THEM LATER. ITS LITTLE STUFF HERE AND THERE.


	15. Chapter 15

**i know its been awhile, but here a new chapter, hope you guys like it, i still want to thank all the reader who are still into his story, I will try to update more, i be working on other stories. review if you like. sorry if anything is miss spelled.**

Carlos stood there listen to what Camille has said, he couldn't believe her story, this woman had been thru hell and back more than once. And here she was married to his bestfriend. Logan sits in the back of the room with Kendall watching Camille tell Carlos her life story. "Wow that a crazy life you have Camille, but one last question I have? How the hell did you meet Mr. Whack a Doddle over there?" Carlos said pointing to Logan. Logan heard this question and jumped up and run to stop Camille before anything was said, putting his hand over her mouth. "Look it been a long day and I haven't seen my wife in three weeks and wanna spent time with her." Logan said wrapping both his arms around her.

"No, you just don't want her to tell Carlos how you to meet because it's an embarrassing story." Kendall said walking up behind Camille and Logan. Logan turned and gave Kendall a look. Carlos watched and smiled. "Boys its fine, I will tell this another time, Logan is right it's been a long few weeks and I would love to be with my husband, and Kendall you need some rest." Everyone knew she was right, after everything that had happen, no one really had time to rest, and Carlos was even tried.

"What about Katie and James? Won't they find Kendall in his dreams? Carlos asked. Camille just smiled. "Not after I am done with him." This got Kendall scared, he knows what Camille was capable of doing and he was scared shitless. Kendall watched as she made is way over to him, Logan just waved at him, Carlos was confused. "Don't move." Camille told him has she grabbed both sides of Kendall head, Camille looked deep into his eyes, looking for is soul and mind, after a few minutes of nothing, Kendall head swung back, his eyes open wide, a mist formed around him and then a light came into his body, as fast as the light came it was gone and Camille backed away for Kendall.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos asked, walking over to Kendall who was standing there looking whiter then he normal does. "I am going puke." Kendall said holding his stomach.

"He can't dream anymore, I took it from him." Camille said smiling. Carlos wanted to know more about what she did, but Logan wasn't in the mood for more questions, he walked over to his brother and bestfriend, picking his wife up throwing her over his shoulder before heading to the door. "Sorry boys but I want my wife." Logan said giving them his cocky smile and winking at them. Kendall and Carlos just smiled because they both knew that look. Logan turned around and headed to the door; Camille just smiled and waved at them.

"Have fun you guys and remember safe sex." Kendall yelled out.

"Hey at least I am getting some!" Logan yelled back. Kendall and Carlos smiled at each other. Kendall and Carlos were left alone on the room. Griffin had gone to bed, he needed his rest and it was time for them to do the same. Carlos could see Kendall was worried about going back to sleep. He had been thru a lot. "Kendall you alright?" Kendall looked up from the ground to see Carlos "Yea I am good just been a hell of a few weeks. I think I might have some gray hair."

"Anything but that, it can't be true, not the blond hair, the horror." Carlos laughed. "I think its bed time for us."

"Carlos I didn't think you thought of me like that? I am so touched." Kendall said with a smirk on his face. "You have been spending way too much time with your brother." Carlos said while putting his arm around Kendall. "I think you may be right." Kendall replied laughing. Kendall and Carlos walked out of the room to get some needed rest. Darkness has falling over the night sky, Kendall and Carlos had crashed out after a shit load if drinking and were passed out in the kitchen. Moon light shining down in the room hitting the bed, Logan watches has the love of his life lies asleep in his arm. "I am so sorry Camille, I love you." Logan whispers to her, he knows what he did to save Kendall would destroy her in the end, he needed to tell her, but not tonight, all he wanted to do was just be her and not think of anything. Logan leans down to kiss his wife on the lips, Camille returned the kiss, and Logan pulled Camille closer to him wrapping his arms around her, looking deep onto her eyes Logan smiled. "God I missed you. I mean really missed you." Camille smile back at him. "I know sweet heart, and I missed you." Moment passed before anymore was spoken. "I know about the deal." Logan's heart dropped at her words, "How" Logan asked with so much sadness in his voice. Camille sat up in the bed and Logan followed her pulling Camille into his lap. Camille just put her head down and thru her arms around Logan's neck. Logan's heart was breaking, he didn't think how this would be on her, and it was still hard for him caring about another person other than his brother. Logan could hear soft cries coming from her; he pulled her away so she was looking at him. "Camille, I didn't think, I was upset and only through of Kendall. I am sorry sweet heart." Camille wiped away her tears and smiled at her husband. "I know Logan, I know how you are when it comes to your brother, and I am not upset about that, that one of the reason why I fell in love with you." Camille lied to Logan, she was so scared, and she needed him more than ever right now, she needed to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself too. Logan hugged her once again, holding her as tight has he could, he felt if he let her go he was never going to get her back again. "Can you break the deal?" Minutes past and Camille still hadn't said anything, Logan got his answer. Logan kissed Camille; it was sweet at first till Logan deepen it, pushing Camille down. He looked at her and smiled his cocky ass grin, "Time for some Rocque loving." Camille just rolled his eyes and kissed her husband.

Back in the kitchen Kendall and Carlos were still passed out when Griffin walked in seeing bottles on the table, in the stink, on the floor and the bar. Kendall was sitting in the chair with his head on the table, with a half empty bottle still in hand; Carlos was lying in two chairs. "I think I should have hid the beer from them boys." Griffin tells himself. Griffin walks over to Kendall taking the beer out if his hand. "Monkey don't bite that." Kendall said in his sleep. Griffin just gave him a weird look and continued walking to the stink, Griffin walked into the living room grabbing two blankets and two pillows bring them back into the kitchen to cover up Kendall, he lifting his head up to put the pillow under it and then went over to Carlos. Before Griffin turned to leaving the room, he looked at his boys and smiled. Griffin walked out of the kitchen heading back to his room; he passed Logan and Camille's room and heard something he never wanted to hear again.

Griffin sat in his bed and looked down to his feet and back up and started to pray. "Lord I know it's been awhile, but I need you to hear me now, I need you to keep my family safe, I need you to watch over them when I am gone, I have done my best to keep them safe and I need your help now, I don't think I will make it throw this one, I am grateful for Carlos coming back, but I know what is coming, and they will need all the strength in the world to make it." Griffin turned to see Camille standing there watching him, he nodded for her to come in with him; Camille made her way and sat right next to him. "You and Logan need to keep the noise down, I am old man and my heart can't take it." Camille just smiled at him. "What can I say Logan loves to scream."

"I don't think I needed to know that" Griffin laughed. Camille took Griffin hand in hers and looked at him; Griffin could tell she was upset. "Honey what is wrong? And don't lie to me, I have known way to long, and I can tell when you are upset." Camille looked at Griffin tearing coming down her face, Griffin grabbed Camille and brought her into a hug.

"I can't break him out of his deal; I am going to lose him." Camille said in between sobs. There was a very long moment pause before Camille spoke again "Griffin I am pregnant." Griffin let go of Camille and looked down to her, shocked at what he just heard.

Logan walked into the kitchen for some water and grows a wide and evil smile on his face. "Thank you God." Seeing his brother and bestfriend wasted, Logan walked over to Kendall and lifted his arm up and let it fall on the table, nothing Kendall didn't move, after that was done he made is way over to Carlos and kicked his chair, Carlos didn't ever flinch. "Yes! Pay back is a bitch little brother." After the week he had, it was time for some fun, Logan moved Kendall and Carlos to the ground, taking both of their clothes off and throwing them all around the kitchen, then he put Kendall arms around Carlos, making it so that Carlos head was resting on Kendall chest, Logan then proceeded to the stink to mix a few thing, after he was done, his mixer was wet and sticky. Logan poured some down Kendall leg and on his chest doing the same to Carlos. "See you in the morning boys." Logan walked out of the kitchen with an evil grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT AN INSITE INTO JAMES AND CAMILLE PASTED. ONLY ALITTLE PREVIEW. ITS NOT THAT LONG, BUT TWO UDATES IN ONE DAY, HOT DAMN I AM GOOD.. LOL JUST KIDDING. I DIDNT PRO READ SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME MESS UPS, SORRY ABOUT THAT. WILL BE UPDATE TWOSIDE TOMORROW OR TONIGHT. ENJOY!**

In the dead of night, the blood of the innocent is being spitted; the cries of those ring out into the dead of the night, a man filled with anger towering over them, with the eyes of pure evil looking into his victims souls, hands burning into their hearts and souls "You will tell me where she is?" James yelled to the warlock. "I will never tell you, I will die first." James eyes burn with fire. "The so be it warlock." The warlock screams out in pain as his body burns from the inside out, his bones disintegrating, and his skin melting till there is nothing left. James closes his eyes and reaches out to her. "Camille you may have turned from me I will always find you." James calls to her till he sees an image of his lost love. Camille fight with her sleep, she can feel herself being drawn to him once more. A mist forms around Camille and she awakes in the shadows of her past.

"I knew you would come, always have and always will." James speaks as he walks to her. Camille turns to see the man she once loved. "You can't fine me can you?"

"You know I can't, you have learned to hid yourself from me." James said standing in front of her, touching his cheek. Camille backed away from James only to walk to a window, looking out Camille sees her past, she can see herself has a child, she can see her mother chasing her, playing with her. "Why here James?" James walks up behind her placing his hand on her back. "Because this was the first time I laid my eyes on you all those years ago. Camille turned to walk away, but James grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "You know I never stopped loving you, and I never will. You and I brought so much darkness into this world."

"Let me go James" Camille yelled, trying to break free of his grasp. James hold on her became tighter; James wrapped his arm around Camille's waist and brings her closer to him. "You know you can't stop me." James wanted so much to kiss her again, to feel her lips apond his once more. Camille was frozen in place, her heart being torn into two pieces. "No I won't let you do this to me again." Camille yelled break free of James hands, turning around to face the fire place. Camille put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath before turning to face James once more.

"Why have you called me?"

"You know why Camille, I want my son." James declared. "I want my family I need my family. You know how I feel my darling; you know what it means, you do remember don't you?" Camille heart grows with anger, her eyes turn to pure blackness, and she throws James against the wall. "You basted! I should kill you now! And stop all of this from happening. I should rip your heart out your chest and watch you bleed to death." James smiles, not even putting up a fight; he just watches her and smiles. "Do it, I know you can, I want to see that woman whom I took into that darkness." Camille saw what she was doing and let go of James, she couldn't become that person again, and she had changed. "You will die by my hands James, I will have my vengeance."

"I plan on it my darling." James watched Camille every move and saw her hands linger on her stomach and James knew a smile comes to his face. "Why my darling are we expecting?" Camille closed her eyes; she knew James would see it. James walks back to Camille, "You are aren't you?" He asked again with some much cockiness in his voice. "This changes everything!" James said before black smoke in gulfed him. Camille shot up from her bed, tears in her eyes; she looked over to see Logan sound asleep. She knew what James meant, her baby and Kendall share a blood line, a blood line that would bring everlasting darkness into this world.

(Spain 1653)

In the middle of the ocean a ship races with the winds, and down belong sits a woman, a woman who had been searching for answers, Challen sit across from a man, and a warlock of her family convent. "I need to know why my sister was taken from the light only to be brought back into darkness." The man reaches for a black leather bon book, he bring it into the light. "Our family is one of great power, we have watched over the darkness all of our lives, Challen you and Katie were never meant to be born, your lives were never meant to be."

"I don't understand? If we were never meant to be then why are we here?"

"Your mother." The man said while opening the book to the middle. "Challen you need to understand why were didn't want your mother to have children, your mother was a pure Knight, her blood coming from both side, your grandmother fell in love with her brother, he was lost to us many years ago, she didn't know at the time and neither did we till it was too late. It was foretold that a Knight pure of heart would be born, her daughters would be the beginning of the end. One would be born of great darkness and the other of great goodness." Challen sit there speechless. "What about my children? The man looks into her eyes with sadness. "I am sorry, but if yours and Katie children are born in the same year, that darkness that we protect will rise up and take this world, your children will be cursed and so will your grandchildren. The blood that runs thru you is cured."

"What must I do to stop this from happening?"

"Your sister must be killed, and then the family curse will be broken. Challen you will die trying to save her, I have seen it in my dreams."

"I have seen it to, and I understand if I can't save her, I know my death will have brought the end to our family's horrors. I need to save her from this darkness and if I am to die then so be it." Challen said standing up to leave but before she did the man stopped her. "You will need this." The warlock hands her a sliver dagger with a two headed dragon on it. "A dagger made of demon's blood. It's the only thing that can kill a demon." Challen took the dagger from the warlock "Thank you and what of you?" the man just smiled at her. "My time is ending child, I have seen myself downing has this ship sinks." Challen just smiled back at him. "Blessed Be, I will be seeing you soon." she said before a white light takes her.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK I AM TO LAZY TO FIX THE MISTAKE, SORRY.. YEAH THIS STORY IS TAKING ON A NEW PLOT TO IT, LOGAN MUST NOW SAVE HIS BROTHER AND DAUGHTER. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKEING WHERE ITS GOING NOW.. I HOPE IT MAKES SINCE, BECAUSE I AM TIRED AND I JUST KEPT TYPING, SO IT SOULD ALL GO TOGETHER.. IF IT DOESNT MAKE ANY SINCE I WILL FIX IT SOME TIME TOMORROW.**

(2011)

With the night ending and the morning sun about to rise, the sun's rays shooting thou the kitchen window two bodies start to wake, Kendall could feel his head already starting to hurt, "Fuck, what the hell." Kendall tries to move his arms but he feels a weight on them looking down his see Carlos sleeping on his chest naked. "Don't freak out, don't freak out." Kendall tries to calm himself down. Kendall watches as Carlos starts to wake, all he could do was smile when Carlos open his eyes. "What the fuck!" Carlos yelled out.

"We didn't do what I think we did?" Kendall asked in a scared little voice.

"God I hope not." Carlos was about to move when he and Kendall heard a voice, that cocky ass voice coming from the door. Kendall and Carlos both turned their heads in that direction to see Logan with his phone. "Logan nooo!" Kendal yelled.

"Say cheese boys!" Logan said taking a picture of his brother and best friend who lay half naked on the floor. Kendall and Carlos froze. "I can't believe you cheated on me Carlos, I thought we had something special." Logan said laughing.

"It's not what it looks like!" Carlos and Kendall both said together.

"Surething guys, its ok I understand, it's cool if you guys wanna pound each other." Logan couldn't keep in the laugher in anymore; he leaned on the chair and busted out laughing. That's when Carlos and Kendall know he did it. "You fucking dick!" Kendall yelled jumping up to tackle his brother. Logan looked up to see Kendall and all his goodness coming towards him. "Ahhh! Too much naked" Logan screamed out before he hit the ground. "Carlos come on, I know you want some of this." Kendall said holding Logan down. "Nooo, nooo! Carlos no! Ahhh!" Carlos ran and jumped on Logan, the three boys end up rolling around on the floor. Griffin walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and saw Logan, Kendall and Carlos fighting on the floor. "It's nice to see everything back to normal around here." Griffin said walking over the boys to the counter and poured him his coffee and pulled out a chair and just sat there and watched the boys. "Kendall no, not there!" Logan yelled; while Carlos grabbed Logan pulling him up as Kendall found his tickle spot right below his ribs. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were laughing so hard they didn't see Camille standing in the door way or Griffin sitting at the table. Camille smiled at Griffin and he nodded to her, Camille cleared his throat and the boys stopped at the nose to see Camille with her hands in her hip. "Not that I mind all the naked men in my kitchen, but I would like some coffee." That's when Kendall and Carlos looked down too see that they were in the nude. Kendall grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and covered himself up and thou a blanket to Carlos. "I am going to get dressed now." Kendall declared walking to the bathroom.

"Nice ass Kendall!" Camille said smiling, after hearing that Kendall ran out of the kitchen slamming the bedroom door. Logan turned to see Carlos still standing there. "Hey man I am fine standing here naked."

"Can I get you anything Carlos?" Camille asked in her loving voice, whiling walking over to give Logan a small kiss on his cheek.

"No thanks Camille I am good, just need a shower thanks to someone." Carlos said looking right at Logan, how had a smirk on his face.

"Down the hall to the left sweetie." Camille told him. Carlos walked out of the kitchen leaving Logan, Camille and Griffin alone. Camille leaned against the counter holding his stomach. "Oww." Logan heard her and ran to her side. "Baby you alright?" Camille looked at him and gave him a smile. "Yea I am fine honey." She could tell Griffin was looking at her. Logan watched them both; he could tell something was going on "What are you two keeping from me?" Logan asked them both. Kendall was in the shower enjoying the hot water hitting his body, he needed that feeling, just him and the hot water was another to relax him. Soap running down his body the feeling of everything being let out, Kendall started to relax when his body was throw back hitting the back of the shower, an image of a baby crying came into his mine, he could see himself covered in blood, Logan's dead body lying there holding a blooding baby blanket, "You should have listen to her." Kendall said looking down at his brother. Griffin's body torn to pieces, Carlos stabbed hundreds of time, bleeding to death, he could see Camille tired up to a table crying, her body covered in blood. And finally Kendall saw himself holding a baby girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, as he carries her to James and Katie who are waiting in the mites of all this horror. "Kendall please don't, you can't Kendall please, she your niece." He heard Camille pleading to him.

Kendall falls down hitting his head on the back of the shower, opening his eyes to see he was back in the bathroom. "What the fuck?" Kendall jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him he ran into the kitchen.

"What are you two hiding from me?" Logan asked again.

"Camille he needs to know this concert you both." Griffin said getting up, walking toward Camille and Logan. "I can't." Camille answered with tears in her eyes. Logan walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Camille what is he talking about? What can't you tell me?" Camille looked up see Logan's eyes, she wanted so much to tell him, but after lastnight and James finding out she couldn't, if her child was to live then nothing would be able to stop James and Katie, if they were to turn Kendall and her Child then the end would come. More tears start to fall from her face. "Logan I.." Camille was cut off by a half-naked Kendall running into the kitchen "You're pregnant?" Camille was shocked to see and hear Kendall. Carlos walked in the kitchen to see everyone speechless.

"Did I miss something? Carlos asked. Logan turned his wife and he could see that she was upset. Logan took her hand in his "Camille is he right?" Camille did the only thing she could think, she disappeared, leaving an empty spot in the kitchen. "Damn it Camille!" Logan yelled out throwing the cup across the room. Kendall just looked at this brother, after the image he had he knew it was true. "Kendall how did you know?" Kendall looked down to his feet, he couldn't tell Logan what he had seen, and it would be too much on him. Carlos walked over to his best friends, he saw Kendall face and knew he had vision. "Kendall what did you see?" Kendall just shook his head. Logan, Carlos and Griffin saw the tears forming in Kendall eyes and they all knew it wasn't good. Kendall was about to speak when a white light in gulfed him and he as gone.

Kendall opens his eyes to see himself in a park, a park he knew very well, Kendall makes his way to the lake that looks out over the sea, seeing her sitting there, Kendall walks to Camille. "Why did you tell him?" Kendall questioned her. Camille looks up at him with tears running down her face; Kendall sees and brings Camille into a hug. "You saw what's to come didn't you?" Kendall didn't answer he just held her tight, Camille condition to cry harder in his shirt. "You know Logan and I will never let that happen Cam, we will fight them." Camille wiped her eyes and smiled at Kendall, she knew in her heart that they would fight till the death to save this family.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kendall asked smiled down at her.

"Because I have dreamed of her so many years ago." Camille pulled away from Kendall so she could look at him. "Kendall you need to know something, something I have never told Logan."

"And what would that be?"

"How I was brought into darkness and became a demon." Camille loved Logan but she could never tell him how she became a demon, not after everything that's has happen. Camille paused before she could say anything. Kendall could see this was hard on her. "Camille, please I am here, tell me."

"James, he was the one who turned me to darkness, my life was one of horror and sadness, I lost my mother when I was six and my father." Camille started to cry. "He did things to me that should have never been done. When I was fourteen I was raped and on the verge of death, He came to me one night, and told me he could save me from my nightmare, take me away from this place, I was so tired of everything, I wanted my life to end, till he came to me, he promised me everything; all I had to do was give him my heart and soul. And I did, in more ways than one." Camille stopped before she could say the rest. "Kendall I feel in love with him, he was that darkness in my heart, and I loved the feel of him, we caused so much horror and death to this world. I stayed with him for centuries, till my son was born in 1532." Camille looked to see Kendall's face, pure shock on it. "You son?"

"Yes, he was that light I need to bring me back and he did. I turned away from James and took my son with me, but I was too late. My son was born of pure darkness, I knew what he would do and I couldn't stand for it." Camille eyes filled with tears once more. "Kendall you have to understand why I did this. I tried to save him, I tried to bring him into the light but he was too much like his father, I lead him into the woods, telling him we were playing a game, I stabbed him till he breathed his last breath." Kendall watched Camille and he could see the heartache she had been thou. "I am so sorry Camille." Kendall didn't want to ask his next question but he needed to know. "Camille did you know about Katie and my mother?"

"I found out after Katie becomes a demon, Kendall I was the one that brought your mother back."

"What? It was you? How?" Kendall asked shocked as hell. Camille got up and walked to the edge of the lake looking out at the sky; Kendall followed her actions and stood behind her.

"James knew of your family curse and it was his only way of ruleing this world. I knew of his plans after Challen was killed, I need help stopping him so I did whatever I could do." Kendall just smiled and hugged Camille. "Thank you Camille." Camille was confused at this, she knew Kendall could be odd but this was just weird. "Thank you?"

"Yea, I mean if you didn't bring by mom back Logan and I would have never been born and Logan would have never met you, and he would never have become happy." Kendall gave her a smile. "Camille I might have saw an image in my mind, but that doesn't mean it's true, we will all stop James and Katie, I won't welcome darkness into my soul and your little girl will never be taken from you. But I do believe if we don't get back Logan will go nuts, I mean look how you left and then stole me." Camille and Kendall both shared a laugh. "Yea I think your right."

Back at the house Logan was placing back and forth in the kitchen, he couldn't believe how Camille just left him without an answer and then took Kendall. "How could see not tell me?" Logan asked himself out loud. "Logan she was scared." Griffin answered him. Logan turned and stopped right in front of him. "You knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me?" Logan was getting upset, everyone else knew but him. "Logan calm down, I only found out lastnight, she came to me, she was upset and I asked her why and she told me." Logan could feel his blood pressure going up. "Logie just chill man, everything going to be fine, just breath." Carlos said walking up to him.

"Fine! How he hell is everything going to be fine! I have fucking demons after my brother, I fine out my family is fucked to hell and now I am going to be a father! How the hell I am going to keep everyone safe!" Logan yelled out, finally falling into a chair, he put his head in his hand and just stayed like that. Carlos and Griffin just watched him, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Carlos said

"That's because the guns are in the car." Griffin and Carlos shared a smile, a few moment passed when a white light came shinning into the kitchen and in the middle of the light stood Camille and Kendall. Logan looked up to see them both and rose from his chair and walked right up to Camille and hugged his with all the strength he had. "Have I ever took you how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

"Yes you have, but you still love me." Camille said while hugging him back. Kendall walked over to Carlos and Griffin and shot them a grin. Kendall watched his brother and Camille in the moment of happiness, but he knew if wouldn't last long, he kept seeing that image of his family death in his head,


	18. Chapter 18

Blood is dripping down from the heavens, the blood of those innocent victims' bleeding for what is to come, their blood reaching down to touch the dead in their graves. James calls forth his army of the dead. "Come forth the flesh of the dead, come forth to rise up and take what is yours." James brings the cup up over his head, and brings it down to the table, "Drink my love, with this blood you will become more powerful and nothing will stop us from taking this world into everlasting darkness." Katie smiles to her husband, with their plan coming together, nothing and no one will be able to stop the darkness from coming, their son will turn and welcome darkness and bring with him the new born Knight. With the blood moon only days away James and Katie started to commanded their army. Griffin sat alone in Logan and Camille's library while the rest went out for dinner, Camille wanted fish and pickles. Griffin needed to be alone; he knew now that Camille was with child everything had changed. Kendall and this child shared the blood of the Knights, and he knew if James and Katie ever to found out, then this child would be in danger. Griffin knew nothing of Camille's pasted with James, nor how she became and demon, all he knew was that Logan loved her, and she loved him and Kendall, she was the one that saved them.

"I am getting too old for this shit." Griffin spoke out loud to himself, sitting down in the chair to face the desk in front of him. Griffin turned his face down to look at the book in hand, he needed to found a way to keep everyone safe, Camille was a very powerful demon/witch but her spell wouldn't keep them hidden for long. Griffin leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes "Think Griffin think." Griffin started to drift off to sleep, when he felt like he was being watched, Griffin brings his arm under the table, reaching for the rife that Logan had hidden under there, because he was paranoid , opening his eyes Griffin aims the gun at the person standing in front of him, only to drop it, in shock. "Challen?"

"Hello Griffin"

Down the road about an hour away at a little dinner in the middle of town, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were watching in horror at what Camille was shoving into this mouth. The boys all looked at each other and then back to Camille. "Logan I am scared." Kendall leaned into his brother and Carlos.

"Me too, I have never seen her eat like this before." Carlos looked like he was about to puke, his face tuned for green to white and he was holding his hand over his mouth. Camille could tell she was being stared at, so she put for fork down and looked to the men sitting across from her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, just go back to eating, we are fine." Logan told his wife. He was still in shock to hear that he was going to be a father, he was glad but scared at the same time. How was he going to keep them safe, when he couldn't even keep his brother safe? Logan always wanted a family, but it seem to happen at the worst time in his life, he knew his job was one of great risk, but hell he was used to it. Kendall watched his brother watching Camille and he could tell he was thinking and Logan thinking was never a good thing. "What is going on in that head of your Logan?" Kendall asked himself. Everyone one was draw out of their through when the waiter can to the table "Do you guys need anything else?" Camille just smiled. "Yes, I would like a banana spilt with a pickles on the top with whip cream. That was it for Carols, he pushed Kendall out of the way and ran straight to the bathroom, Kendall and Logan just looked at her. "Baby, really?"

"What I am hungry and I want pickles." Camille growled at him.

"On a banana spilt?

"Yes on a banana spilt, do you have a problem with that honey? Kendall watched Camille and Logan and was just smiling, he loved to watch them, and it was nice to see his brother happy. The waiter had come back to the table the same time Carlos did, Kendall moved and let Carlos sit back in his spot. "You really didn't order it did you? Carlos asked. Camille smiled and said "Yes" right has the waited put it on the table. Logan and Carlos looked at it and then to each other and grinned. "You know what? I would like one of those too." Kendall told the waiter, earning him a look if disgust from his brother and bestfriend.

"There is something really wrong with you two." Carlos said, Kendall and Camille just smiled. A few minutes later the waiter came back with Kendall's and he wasted no time digging end. "That's it, move Carlos!" Logan yelled pushing Carlos out of the way only for Carlos to get up and follow him. Camille and Kendall watched them both ran to the bathroom and started laughing. "Thanks Kendall I needed that, now are you really going to eat that?" Kendall just looked up at her and smiled taking a big bite of his banana spilt. Back at Logan's and Camille house Griffin stood there in shock, he didn't know if he was dreaming or this was real.

"Challen?"

"Hello Griffin." She said walking right up to him. "It's nice to see you again, after all these years, the gray hair looks nice on you." She said with the sweeties smile.

"This is real isn't it? You're really here and I am not cracking up? You know it's been a long few weeks."

"No sweet heart this is real and I am real." Challen said touching Griffin's face. Griffin reached up and touched her hand that was on his face. "Challen I never got the chance to tell you." Griffin was cut up by Challen lips on his. He loved her, he always did but he missed his chance all those years ago, Gustavo was his best friend and he knew how he felt about her and Griffin never could have gotten in the way of that. Challen pulled away from Griffin, only to look into his eyes. "Wow, I think that was worth the wait." Griffin said to her.

"Darling you know why I am here don't you?" She said walking over to the bay window to look out, Griffin walked up behind her.

"The boys, I know we all messed up bad, Logan's deal opening up the devils gate, Carlos coming back, Kendall being found and Camille's pregnancies" Challen turned back to face Griffin her eyes filled with sadness. "It's must worse than that Griffin."

"Challen how can it be worse than this, we have demons up our ass, darkness after Kendall, Logan is freaking out about Camille, Carlos might have to kill one of the boys. Don't see how much worse it can get." Challen smiled, she still loved the way Griffin got when he freaked out, but she was right, everything had just gotten ten times worse. "Griffin the baby, my granddaughter and Kendall share the blood of the Knight."

"I know Challen, and I know what it means if James and Katie find out about the baby, I know what will happen."

"You do not know all of which will happen, Griffin, Camille and my life are bounded in time, she was the one that grave me life again, and she was the one that brought me back into this world." Griffin was shocked to hear her words, he knew a very powerful witch brought Challen back but he never thought it would have been her.

"I don't understand Challen?"

"It isn't my place to tell, but you need to understand one thing, my son and granddaughters blood together will bring more evil into this world, if taken by darkness. Camille knows this, The Knight's curse needs to end, my family needs to be saved and Logan is the only one that can do it, he needs to save our family before it's too late."

"Logan, Challen I don't understand any of this?" Challen walked over to Griffin and kissed him one more time before fading away, but before she did, she whisper something into his ear. "He is a Knight and what are the Knight's?" Griffin stood here and watched Challen fade away and thought about her last words that were spoken to him. "Crap." Griffin jumped when he heard the front door up; he turned and saw everyone walking in.

"I have never puked that much in my whole life." Carlos said, Logan was about to say something when he saw Griffin standing there with the rife laying on the ground. "What happen?" He asked. Camille saw and felt the air, she knew Challen was here, she walked into the room with the guys and she knew Griffin was looking at her. "She was here wasn't she?" Camille asked.

"Yea she was, and I think you have something to tell all of us, and I mean everything Camille." Kendall walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Camille up look at him and a sad smile came to her face. "Camille, you need to tell them everything you told me, and then I will tell them what I saw."

"What the hell is everyone talking about?" Logan asked. "Camille what is going on? Who was here?" Camille walked over to her husband and hugged him

"Logan, Kendall and Griffin are talking about my past. I never told you the real truth about who I am and what I did." Logan took Camille hands in his "I told you I don't care what you have done in your life, that doesn't matter to me."

"I know my love, but I never told you who turned me to darkness, I was to afraid you would hate me."

"I could never hate you, you know that Camille." Logan said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Camille took a deep breath; she was getting ready to tell Logan everything when Kendall, Logan and the baby all felt pain, Kendall and Logan screamed out on horror as Camille did the same, all falling to the ground.

**the story is taking a differnce turn, hope you guys are still into it.. sorry if they are any mistakes**


	19. Chapter 19

**BEEN AWHILE SINCE I WROTE ON THIS ONE, I KNEW WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE THEN GOT SIDE TRACKED AND ONLY WROTE A LITTLE BIT.. I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY TO A KNIGHT'S CURSE... WORKING IN THREE STORIES RIGHT NOW SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING... I AM WORKING A BOND OF LOVE RIGHT NOW AND HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT.. **

Lighten clashed outside has pain consumed them, Logan crawled over to be by Camille. "I love you." he whispers into her ears. Logan watch has Camille eyes closed her and his thought went back to the day me met her.

(2008 somewhere outside of Texas)

Logan heart was breaking for his fallen friends, Carlos was gone, Kendall was doomed to hell and he was alone in this battle, the one person that kept him going was now gone. Logan couldn't tell Kendall what he had learned, his brother wasn't ready for it, and Logan himself wasn't. Logan needed to leave, he needed to get away from everything, and so he drove and drove till he couldn't anymore. Logan ended up something where in the state of Texas he didn't care, all he cared about at the moment was finding a place where he could drink his pain way. Logan walked into a lonely bar and made his way over to the bartender and started ordering straight whisky, he wanted to wash his pain and sorrow away. Hours later Logan found himself outside in the alley puking his guts up, he looked to the sky to the heaven. "Damn you! You have taken everything from me! My mother, father and now my best friend! God, how can I believe in you when all you have done is cause me pain and take my family away! And now Kendall! What I am I to do? Damnit, you answer me, how I am to save him?" Logan screamed out till he fell to his knees, tears stained his face. In the shadows of that alley stood a cold and dark face, waiting for the right moment to unleash pain on his man. Logan could hear noise coming from behind him, he soon stood up and looked to the darkness and saw what was haunting him. "Come on what are you waiting for? I see you there! Come and take me now!" Logan yelled out to the creature. Logan open his arms wide open wanting this creature to come and take him from his life. He had nothing left to fight for, he wanted his life to end, end this horror and sadness that he had in his heart. He wanted darkness to come and take him; he wanted rest from his world. Logan watched as the creature made its way to him. He closed his eyes wanting his lift to end. Logan soon felt pain race down his body, he could feel his blood dripping down his neck. Logan could feel darkness creeping into his life. With the blood that was coming from his body Logan fell to the ground and welcome what was to come. Logan awoke to the sun shining in his face, pain comes to his head and neck right away, Logan opened his eyes to see a woman sitting right to him. "Well it's about time you open up those beautiful eyes." This woman said to him, Logan wasn't sure what had happen to him last night everything was a little fuzzy, Logan went to answer this woman when he felt something wanted to come up, Logan jumped out of bed and started running to that bathroom, Logan ran and tripped over his boots and landed on the floor and puke right there. In back of him he could hear giggling.

"Oh you poor baby." Logan heard this woman say, soon he felt two arms wrap around him and help him to his feet and back to the bed. Once Logan was covered back up he looked up into those brown eyes and got lose in them. Camille and Logan stayed in that moment for what seemed like a life time. "You shouldn't get drunk and stand in an alley when there is a rife stalking you sweet heart, if I wouldn't have come along and saved you; I don't know what Kendall and Griffin would have done." Logan looked at her; he was shocked to know about his family.

"How do you know Griffin?" Logan asked. He watched as a smile came to her face, it was such a lovely smile Logan thought to himself.

"What? That crazy old basted never told you about me?"

"I think I would have remember him telling us about someone has beautiful as you." Logan told her, wanting to slap himself for say that. "Smooth Logan smooth." He thought to himself. Logan watched this woman and her smile just grew.

"Very smooth Logan but cute. I am Camille Shay, Griffin and I used to work together. You know I should kick Griffin ass for not telling me how sexy you are. Like wow." Camille said, she had a smirk on her face. Logan was embarrassed now, no woman has ever been this forward with him and he loved it.

"Thanks for saving me Camille, I guess I was alittle out of it last night, I had a lot on my mind and wanted to lose myself." Camille sat closer to Logan and brought her hands in his and leans in so her lips were right above his.

"You know I didn't mine one bit, you have a great ass so I didn't want that to get lost." Logan and Camille's eyes met one more time and he moved in closer to kiss her, he had never been this drawn to a woman he just met, Logan was about to kiss her when his stomach had other plans for him, Logan leaned over the side of the bed and puke all over Camille's shoes. When he was done he looked back to Camille and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to destroy your shoes." Logan said in alittle voice, he watched as Camille grabbed his head and gave him a kiss.

"Gets some sleep sexy." Camille said as she got up and walked to the bathroom but before she shut the door she looked over to Logan and gave him a lovely smile.

"I am so screwed." Logan said to himself.

(2011)

Logan held onto his wife he could see the pain in her eyes, Logan pulls Camille to him.. "Hold on my love, find those damn bags now!" Logan yelled out. Kendall opened his eyes when he heard Logan yelling, Kendall heart was filled with pain but all he cared about was getting to his brother and sister in law. Kendall crawled to his family and brought them both into a tight hug. Moment passed as the blood curse ran thought their bodies; pain of being torn apart was too much for them. Kendall's eyes started to bleed. Carlos and Griffin had torn the house apart looking for those hex bags but nothing was found.

"Fuck where are they?" Carlos yelled to Griffin, his friends were dying and they was nothing he could do.


End file.
